Love Conquers All
by Eternities Mistress
Summary: The Cullen's go to Hogwarts and Love follows. No Alice. No Edward. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while. This is my first try at a crossover so let me know if it's ok. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Carlisle, are you sure we have to go?" We were sitting on a plane and Rosalie was complaining again. Everyone hated it other than me. Even when I was human I could never stay in one place. I love to move around and see the world. I've never been to England before. Let alone a magical school.

"Rosalie we need to go. Hogwarts will be a wonderful opportunity for you." I could tell Carlisle was tired of explaining. The others weren't that happy to be moving but they knew complaining was useless.

Let me start at the beginning. My name is Danielle Cullen and I'm a vampire. I live with my mother and father, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I also have three other siblings. Rosalie and Emmett who are a couple and then there is Jasper, he's single like me. It's lonely being single in a family of couples but Jasper and I keep each other company. I have brown hair like Emmett so we act like we're related, to everyone we're twins. Jasper and Rosalie are both blonde so they pose as twins as well

_Hey Danielle._ I turned towards Jasper. I could read minds and Jasper didn't like saying much so we were best friends. Not only that, but we both were single. I wasn't changed by Carlisle. I had changed him and let him go on his own. Later I met Jasper and I taught him the animal diet. We were lonely so we found Carlisle and the family. _Are you ok? You feel worried._ I smiled and nodded Jasper could always make me smile. _This will be ok, I know it. _

"You know or you hope so?" I asked curiously. The rest of the family just looked at us. They were used to these silent conversations. Jasper and I were the only ones with gifts so it made us bond. He just smiled and looked out the window. I kept an ear open to everyone's thoughts out of habit. I didn't have a lot of control over my gift but my family knew how to block me.

"Will you be alright, Danielle? I don't doubt you but it's been a while since you were in the wizarding world." Carlisle asked. I was the oldest, even older than Carlisle so no one thought that I could slip up. I had been born into a powerful pureblood family so I was the one who taught everyone about magic.

I sat up straight and squared my shoulders. "Carlisle, I am Danielle Lillian Mundego. Heir of the noble pureblood line of Mundego, I am the granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin himself. Hogwarts would have been my legacy. I already have a place there." I turned my back to him and sat silently.

_I'm sorry Danielle._ He thought. I sighed and nodded towards him. I went to Hogwarts when I was human and I was worried about how much it changed. I remember sitting on my grandfather's lap and having him tell me about Hogwarts. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm just worried. When I went to Hogwarts it was so amazing. I'm scared that it won't be as my grandfather wanted it. I feel as if I'm betraying him by accepting these changes." I hated not being sure.

_Danielle, no matter what your grandfather loved you. You carry his legacy through your ability to talk to snakes. No one can find a reason to be disappointed of you. You are the backbone of this family. _I looked over to Esme and smiled. She was everything a person could ask for in a mother.

The rest of the plane ride was quiet. Emmett was horny as usual so I kept telling him to quit it. He was imagining so many dirty thoughts. Jasper was screwing with me by sending me waves of lust. _That's what you get for being a virgin for so many years._ Was what they kept saying. I hated them so much. Just because I was waiting for love didn't mean they had to make fun of me.

When we got off the plane we went towards my house. I was the only living Mundego so I had many houses throughout England. It was huge. It had a potions lab, a library, a ballroom, a huge kitchen, a den, and plenty of bedrooms. There was also a basement that was stuffed with extra furniture. It took a couple hours but we got all our stuff unpacked.

It was a bit dirty but we got it cleaned up easily. The library was enchanted so it had pretty much every book imaginable, including our school books. Carlisle was supposed to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher so everyone was going on the train tomorrow. It's nice that we can all stick together. Professor Dumbledore had given us permission to hunt in the forbidden forest so we just had to negotiate with the centaurs. We all went hunting so we would be well fed for tomorrow. All we had to do was wait.

**This is my first attempt at a crossover story so let me know what you think. Next chapter I might have someone else's point of view but I'm not sure yet. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Danielle's POV**

We had to be on the train by eleven o clock so we headed out at ten. We drove there and Esme drove the car back. She then ran back. If we had all ran then it would be too conspicuous. No one knew how to get on the platform other than me so that took a little while. "Guys you just have to run at the wall." This was the part everyone freaked out about. They were all thinking the same thing, we'd shatter the wall. They were all arguing so I decided to show them.

The train station was pretty empty so I walked up to the wall and put my arm through it. That made them shut up. All they could do was stare at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cart. "I'm going to get on the train. Come join me when you're ready." I hated when they underestimated magic. I walked through the barrier and shivered. I had always been sensitive to magic and becoming a vampire just heightened that.

There were a couple families milling around and I knew that the rush would be coming in a few minutes. I didn't know if there was any special order or seats so I just chose a random compartment. It was near the back so no one would bother us. Our family would fill up an entire compartment so there were no worries. There wasn't enough room for all the luggage though. I took my robes out and shrunk them so they would fit in my pocket. Then I shrunk my trunks and put them on the rack. If we all did that everything would fit.

_I still can't believe we have to wear these hideous robes. _That was Rosalie. I could pick her vain thoughts out anywhere. "They used to be floor length skirts with a full corset. They improved a lot." I shuddered thinking of the fashion disasters. It took about an hour to get dressed. They all shuffled in and shrunk their stuff. Emmett and Rosalie got the window seats and Esme and Carlisle got the middle seats so Jasper and I got the seats nearest to the hallway.

I could hear Jasper debating with himself. He wasn't sure if he could handle being in the dorms with the boys asleep. Also people always hit on me and him so the girls would be all over him. "Jasper, if you want we can pretend to be dating. I can also listen in and intervene if you need it." He shook his head. _I need to do this by myself. If you can just skim the surface it would be reassuring. Also I'll help you out if a guy gets too close if you help me when girls get too close. _I smiled and held my hand out. He chuckled and shook my hand. The others just ignored us, they were used to us being so close.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. We didn't need to fill the space with empty chatter. I didn't know how different this year would be.

**Harry's POV**

The summer with the Dursley's was hell. I spent the last week with the Weasley's but they weren't family. I didn't mean to be offensive but Mrs. Weasley was a little pushy and I don't think a real mother is like that. She was the best thing I had though. I still had Ron and Hermione though. They were a bit annoying though. Ron acted like quiditch was the most important thing in the world, Hermione acted like that with her studies. Something had to change or else I would scream.

We were late as usual and we grabbed the first compartment available. "I can't believe we are in our sixth year." Hermione said excitedly. She started babbling about how great it would be. She and Ron were prefects again so I wouldn't be seeing them much. I had been made quiditch captain so Ron was all excited about trying out for the team.

"I can't wait for quiditch. I am going to be the best keeper ever and with you as our seeker it'll be perfect." He was practically vibrating with excitement and I hated to burst his bubble.

"Ron. Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you're getting the spot. I'll give it to whoever does the best. I don't want this to ruin our friendship." He looked down and I sighed. "Either way you won't have much competition. I know Mcclaggen is trying out but I think he's the only one. You'll beat him easily." Ron smiled and started talking about the Chudley Cannons, his favorite quiditch team.

I let my eyes wander. There was Ginny with her friends. I looked at the other compartment I could see and stopped breathing. "Who are they?" I asked quietly. Ron stopped talking and looked at them. He gasped. Hermione did the same.

They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There were six of them, three boys and three girls. The one guy was huge with bulging muscles. He looked like he could crush me with one arm. He had dark brown hair and a childish grin. The other one was blonde and he looked like he was their father. He had a kind look and looked like a father should. The last guy was tall and looked like he was a swimmer. He had blonde hair and a serious expression. The girls were all extremely gorgeous. The first one was blonde and looked like a supermodel. She was every guy's fantasy. The next one looked like their mother and had caramel hair. She looked like she would do anything for her family, like a true mother. The last girl took my breath away. She had dark brown hair that looked red in the light. She had a round face and a medium build. She looked like she was the shortest of them all. She looked like a queen by the way she sat and held herself. They were all extremely pale and had golden eyes.

Hermione was staring at the blonde guy and Ron was drooling over the blonde girl. "The two in the middle look like they're adults, they can't be students. The kids look like they're our age but I've never seen them around." Hermione observed.

"Maybe they're the new teachers. They are probably their kids. They might be starting this year." I said. I really wanted to know who the brunette was. She was even more beautiful than the blonde one. She looked up when I said that. She whispered something to the others and she and the blonde guy across from her started laughing while the blonde girl fumed.

"I wonder what that was about." Ron was still ogling the blonde girl. "Ron if you don't close your mouth flies are going to go in." He shut his mouth immediately and we all started laughing.

**Danielle's POV**

I couldn't believe that the guy in the next compartment thought I was more beautiful than Rosalie. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey Rosalie," I said quietly. "The guy with the black hair, Harry, thinks I'm more beautiful then you. Can you believe that?" She visibly fumed at that. "The guy with the red hair, Ron, thinks you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I can't believe he thinks I'm more beautiful than you." No one really noticed me next to Rosalie and he was pretty cute. He was tall and he had a nice collection of muscles. His black hair was messy and his green eyes were absolutely gorgeous.

_Darlin you are Beautiful. _Jasper was always saying that. _Rosalie is just vainer about it._ We both started laughing loudly. _Seriously, you are gorgeous and more guys should notice. As soon as they realize Rosalie and Emmett are together they'll be all over you. I'll have my hands full keeping them away. _I giggled lowly. Even in his thoughts Jasper could calm me down just by talking.

The rest of the train ride was silent and we got changed before we got to the station. I sighed, time for Hogwarts to meet the Cullen's.

**How did I do with Harry's point of view? I think I did okay but I'm not sure. Please review!****HHH**


	3. Chapter 3

**I figured out a way to write both stories at the same time. I'll post one chapter for Last Chance then one chapter for this story. It'll work. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle's POV**

We got off the train as fast as we could. We didn't want to be seen yet. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for us at the end of the station. He looked like the stereotypical grandfather with a twinkle in his eyes. "Hello Carlisle. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Hello Albus." They shook hands and smiled at each other. I guess they knew each other._ Danielle?_ I looked at him and he smiled. He wanted to know who the mind reader was. _It seems occulomency doesn't work on you after all. I just wanted to tell you that some of the people here are a bit dark. They're death eaters. If you ever hear anything that frightens or worries you please come tell me. I have my own ways of finding out but I don't know everything._

I smiled at him. Not many people cared about my feelings. They just cared about me being able to read their thoughts. No one outside of my family seemed that at ease about it. "Thank you headmaster, I'll keep that in mind." The rest of my family didn't say anything. My answering people's thoughts were second nature.

He cleared his throat and motioned for us to get in the carriage next to him. The rest of the students were walking around the platform. No one noticed us but I heard Harry's thoughts. _Where is she? I really want to meet her. _Ron was still thinking of Rosalie and Hermione was wondering who we were. I giggled. He was thinking about me.

The family looked at me curiously and I shook my head. Jasper smiled because he could feel my happiness. We all got in the carriage and professor Dumbledore started talking. "First I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. The forbidden forest has plenty of wildlife that you can hunt. The only problem is the centaurs. They are very protective of the forest also there is a colony of giant spiders living in one of the groves. You'll have to negotiate with the centaurs and avoid the spiders. On sunny days you can stay in the forest or use the room of requirement, I'll show you where that is later. All the teachers have been informed of the situation. They will excuse you whenever and help you if they can."

He stopped talking for a second and started gathering his thoughts. Everyone was wondering when he would start talking. I sighed and explained for him. "Some of the professors are worried that we'll slip up. He's trying to say that while he trusts Carlisle he has no idea about the rest of us. If any of us slip up then we'll be escorted from Hogwarts and we'll be considered a threat by the ministry." All of their thoughts were outraged. One slip up doesn't mean we purposely feed on humans.

Dumbledore looked sad. "It's true. That was the one condition I had to agree with. Now you all know about Hogwarts so I don't have to explain correct?" We all nodded. "You will be sorted after the first years." Everyone was thinking about the houses. Esme and Carlisle wished we could stick together but we all knew we would be split up. I could already tell who would be in which house.

Rosalie and I would be in Slytherin. Emmett would be in Gryffindor and Jasper would be in Ravenclaw. They were exactly like those founders. Emmett was confident enough to speak his mind but when the time came he could be serious. Jasper was quiet and observant. He was smart but he could be funny and a great friend. Rosalie was completely involved with her looks. She only cared about appearances to everyone else. With her family she could be kind and loving. I would be in Slytherin because it was my legacy. My entire family had been in Slytherin and I wouldn't break that pattern. At least I hope I don't.

**Harry's POV**

I kept looking for that girl but I couldn't find her. I needed to find out who she was. "Where do you think they are?" I asked Ron and Hermione. Ron immediately got a sappy look on his face. He was still thinking about the blonde girl.

That annoyed Hermione. "I don't get why you two are so obsessed with that girl. So she looks perfect, that doesn't mean anything." She hated it when Ron did stuff like that. She liked him but she wouldn't admit it.

I rolled my eyes. "Hermione I'm not into the blonde one. The brunette one is, I can't describe her. I need to find out who she is." Hermione just gave me a look. I had never talked about a girl like this before. I had never felt this way either. I just needed to know. Before anyone could say anything the doors opened.

The sorting took a while but after the first years were all done the four teenagers were standing there all alone. Everyone started whispering about how gorgeous they were. Then professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello everyone, I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher professor Cullen. His children will be starting in their sixth year. Let the sorting continue."

Professor McGonagall pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. "Emmett Cullen." The big guy with dark brown hair sat on the stool. The hat didn't take long to decide. "Gryffindor." It called. He walked towards our table and sat down next to Ron.

"Danielle Cullen." The girl I was obsessing about stepped up. Her walk was like a dancer. Her hips swayed and her posture stayed perfect. I finally knew her name, Danielle. The hat was put on her head and I hoped she would be in Gryffindor. I would have the perfect opportunity to meet her. The hat had to burst my bubble. "Slytherin." Her table clapped and Emmett cheered for her. "Woohoo, go Dani." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jasper Hale." The tall blonde guy stepped up. He sat down and the hat made its decision quickly. "Ravenclaw." He smirked and walked over to his table.

I could hear Ron chanting Gryffindor over and over. He wanted to meet her like I wanted to meet Danielle. "Rosalie Hale." She walked up and looked at the hat in disgust. She looked like she didn't want it anywhere near her. "Slytherin." It called. She stepped down and sat next to Danielle.

Dumbledore made his speech about accepting people's differences and how people are always connected no matter whom or what they were. It didn't make much sense but his speeches never did. It would make sense later on, as always.

"I wonder why they have different last names." Hermione said suddenly. I just looked at her. Ron had been talking to Emmett and now they turned towards our conversation. "Their last names. The Rosalie and Jasper last names are Hale. Emmett and Danielle's last names are Cullen. It doesn't make sense."

"We're adopted." Emmett said suddenly. We all turned and looked at him. "Danielle and I were adopted by the Esme and Carlisle but Rosalie and Jasper are twins. They're Esme's niece and nephew so they kept their last name while we changed ours." That explained it.

**Danielle's POV**

Everyone got sorted into the houses I expected for them. During dinner everyone's thoughts were revolving around us. They all thought we were gorgeous and they were all lusting after us. I was shocked to find that a lot of the guys were lusting after me instead of Rosalie. I wasn't used to this but I understood it. Rosalie was a bit scary looking and I wasn't. There were two guys that barely glanced at Rosalie though. Harry, whose thoughts kept making me smile, and a boy named Draco Malfoy. He kept thinking of me as a possession and that was making me so pissed. When I was human women were considered a step up from slaves, we got to sleep in the house.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm. I looked up and my eyes found Jasper's, he was always looking out for me. _Calm down Danielle. These humans are nothing to you anymore. _He knew why I was angry and he always knew what to say. _You could kill all of them within minutes, wizards or not. You are not a possession. You are a vampire and an amazing one at that, don't ever doubt that. _I looked over towards Jasper and smiled.

_Danielle, _I looked over at Carlisle. _Tonight at midnight we're going into the forest to talk to the centaurs. Spread the word. _I nodded. It would look more normal if I told them instead of Carlisle or Esme. "Hey Rose." She looked at me. I had my voice so low that she was the only one who could hear me. "Tonight at midnight we're going to talk to the centaurs. Meet outside in the courtyard." She nodded and went back to pretending to eat.

After dinner everyone was walking back to the dorms. I went to tell Emmett and Jasper the news. "Hey Emmett." I called. He saw me and waved me over. He was standing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey Dani, was sup?" He had his easy going smile.

"I wanted to talk to you real quick. Who are your friends?" I really wanted to meet Harry in person.

"This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." We exchanged greetings and shook hands. When Harry and I touched I felt sparks running through my body. I quickly told him about the centaurs.

When I found Jasper he was talking to a girl named Luna. He looked at her strangely and I raised my eyebrows at him. He just shrugged and blocked his thoughts. I told him under my breath when and where to meet everyone. As I walked back to the Slytherin dorms I couldn't stop thinking about Harry and the look Jasper gave Luna. This year would be very interesting.

**Nobody told me if I was any good at writing Harry's point of view so I'm going to keep writing it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated this in a while so I'm sorry. Also I don't plan on updating very often so if anyone is reading this so, sorry again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Hi. I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is my friend Millicent. Welcome to Slytherin." They were both smiling at me. It was so fake that I wanted to laugh. Their thoughts revealed their true ambitions.

_She probably had a doctor fix her face. I don't get why Draco is so obsessed with her. She's not even that pretty and she's probably a mud blood. I just want to punch her in her face. She's smiling so smugly as if she knows she's going to win._

Millicent was a bit nicer. _She is really pretty. She'll probably be like Pansy, just another stuck up bitch. This year is going to suck._

I could probably be friends with Millicent if she didn't hang out with Pansy. Pansy, she was the kind of person I wanted to kill. "Look I'm going to tell you this once Pansy. I don't like you and I never will, if you ever go near me or my family again I will tie you to the whomping willow. Do I make myself clear?" I was talking quietly so only she could hear me. Her eyes had gotten wider the entire time and she nodded quickly. I turned towards Millicent and smiled. "Millicent, it's nice to meet you. I'm Danielle Cullen, Dani for short. Let me know if you ever want to hang out during the year." She was shocked and I just smiled again.

I continued to walk towards the common room. All the guys stopped and stared to see me walk. Rosalie must have told someone that she had a boyfriend because that's when I get attention. Their thoughts were making me nauseous. They all wanted to sleep with me. I chuckled. I couldn't sleep, so they would be the ones sleeping. As I walked into the common room I heard Draco Malfoy's thoughts.

_God she is so gorgeous. I want her lying on my bed begging for me, and she will be. I will have her and everyone else will pay for looking at her. _I shuddered. His thoughts were just creeping me out. "Rosalie where are you?" I whispered.

_Danielle, I'm upstairs. Do you need a rescue?_ I saw Draco walking towards me and I said so quietly that only she could hear. "God yes. Hurry!"

"Hi I'm Draco Malfoy. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." He had a huge smirk on his face and he was staring straight at my chest. His thoughts were so disgusting. _God her tits are huge. I love them. They would fit in my hands perfectly. _That made me so pissed.

I crossed my arms and cocked my hip. "First off my eyes are higher up and when you talk to me I demand that you look me in the eye. Second, I would never go out with you. Third if you ever come near me again I will kick your ass. Don't forget I also have two brothers who will be happy to do it for me. Got it?"

He was wide eyed and shocked. No one had ever refused him and he didn't understand why. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and said. "Hey wait a minute."

My eyes widened. I hated it when people touched me. I turned and grabbed his arm. I quickly flipped him onto his back and put my heel over his heart. I lowered my voice so I was almost growling. "If you ever touch me again I will drive my heel through your heart. That's a slow way to die." He looked like he was about to shit himself. I quickly walked upstairs and saw Rosalie.

She smiled and started laughing. I cracked up too. I don't even know why we were laughing. As soon as we calmed down she said. "The young grasshopper has learned that when Zen ends violence begins." We both started laughing at the line from our favorite show. That's so 70's show. She smiled at me and got serious. "Are you ok? I hate being touched as much as you do but you normally don't act like that."

I sighed. "His thoughts were just bringing up painful memories." Rosalie looked sympathetic and she hugged me. _It will get better. I know it. That Harry boy could make things better._ I pushed her and glared.

"I just wanted to know. He's cute and you seem smitten." I smiled and bit my lip.

"It doesn't matter. Yes he's cute and yes I felt electric shocks going through my hand when we touched but it doesn't matter. It could never work." It made me sad to think about but it was true. _You never know Dani. Things could work out._ I smiled at her, whatever she wanted to believe.

_Come on let's change for bed. _I laughed at that. We had to pretend to sleep until the others were oblivious. Then we could sneak out. Professor Dumbledore said that we could walk the halls whenever we wanted, no one would be able to say anything about it. "So, meet any potential friends?" Rosalie asked with an eye roll. I was the only one who tried to be involved.

"As a matter of fact I did. Millicent Bulstrode, she could be really nice if she didn't hang out with Parkinson. She's a total bitch. It wouldn't hurt to have some allies here. We're a bit out of our league when it comes to modern magical things." I didn't want to be alone in this again.

She pursed her lips. "I'll think of it. I'm sorry if you're the only one who thinks like that but I'll see if I can give it a try. These girls might make me break my record before the year is over." I laughed at that. One of us said that at the beginning of every year but we held each other back.

Our beds happened to be right next to Millicent's so I introduced them. They were a bit awkward at first but eventually they were talking like old friends. They were both obsessed with fashion and I soon got bored. I pulled out my sketchbook and started drawing. I loved to draw clothes and people. I wasn't any good at landscapes though everyone told me I was. Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder.

I hadn't realized it but an hour had passed. I had drawn a picture of Harry. I quickly closed it so Rosalie didn't see it, she would never let me live it down. I got changed in vampire side. I had on a pair of dark jeans with chains on them and a plain black tight T shirt. I hated shoes but I grabbed my black converse on the way out. Rosalie had already left to go see Emmett so I ran down. Everyone was there other then Jasper.

I could hear his thoughts and he was puzzling Luna. He had a bunch of weird words going through his head that just made me confused. He had a goofy smile on his face which he dropped immediately after seeing Emmett. His mind threw up a brick wall as well. "We'll talk later." We ran towards the forest and the centaurs came out immediately.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. We are vampires but we don't feed off humans. We eat animals and we wish to hunt in your forest. We will stick to an allotted area and time if you wish but we need the wildlife. Can we work out some sort of deal?" All we wanted to do was live.

Their thoughts were all confused. Most of them thought that if it was true they would be happy to let us in. Some thought yes vampires are cool. They were odd. The leader hated vampires but he was relenting because of the rest of the tribe. We would get our way I knew it.

A centaur stepped forward. "My name is Bane and I am the leader of this tribe. We will give you a chance. Our village is on the south side of the forest stay away from it. If you hunt anywhere near it we will hunt you. If you leave your kills in the grove a mile from here we will take care of it. The meat will feed us for weeks. Do you understand?" We all nodded and they ran out.

We all went to explore the forest and Jasper and I sat down at a river. "So what's with you and this Luna girl?" I really wanted to know but he was still blocking me.

He sighed and got the goofy smile again. "I really like her. She's not like anyone I've ever met and it's amazing. When I talk to her I don't think about her blood. She doesn't make me thirsty and I feel like I can forget everything with her."

I was quiet. His thoughts were all about her. "I'm happy for you. You deserve someone special."

He got all older brother protective. "Now what about you and Harry? I got some serious feelings from you two."

It was my turn to sigh. "He's cute and his thoughts make me feel really special. Also when we shook hands it felt like an electric spark going through my body. Not in a bad way though." He smiled at me and his thoughts told me the truth. _As long as you're happy I'm happy._ "Now I have one question." He looked at me nervously. "What the hell is a blibbering humdinger?" We both cracked up laughing. I love my brother.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Danielle's POV**

After talking to Jasper I snuck back into the dormitory. Rosalie was still out with Emmett so I listened to my IPod. Music and drawing were my escapes and if we had to be here all year pretending to sleep I would need them. Millicent was the only girl in Slytherin that I could get along with. The rest were strong Voldemort supporters and I hated him. He claimed to be the heir of Slytherin but that was me. Slytherin's will named me the heir and he knew I was a vampire so all of his stuff still belonged to me. His claim was ridiculous.

Soon enough I got tired of sitting there so I got a shower and got dressed. I should probably go explore the castle. I wanted to see if all the old passageways were still there. They would be a lot of help in finding the classrooms. I drew the curtains around my bed closed and spelled them to open only for me. I didn't want anyone getting to my stuff and snooping.

I was walking through the hallways when I saw Rose. Her lipstick and hair was all messed up so I could guess what they had been doing. Her thoughts reflected that and I winked at her when I passed. "Have fun getting ready with the humans." I taunted. She would have to get ready with them because of the time.

She just flipped me the bird and ran away. I found my favorite passageway. It was like an elevator and it could take you to any floor by pressing the button. It was really fast to so I would never be late. I was walking towards the great hall for breakfast, EW, when I bumped into professor Snape. "Hello miss Cullen."

I didn't have to be a mind reader to sense his disgust. He hated vampires with a passion and he wanted to see us fail. I noticed that he had the schedules with him so I figured I would be polite. "Hello professor Snape. May I please have my schedule?"

He just sneered. "Your kind doesn't get whatever they want. I will not be intimidated by monsters. You will respect me as your teacher and you're elder."

That and his insulting thoughts towards my family just pissed me off. I let out a growl and said in a dangerous voice. "Boy I am older than you will ever know. I will not give you respect just because you demand it. When you earn it you will get it I don't care what you say. I was being polite not insolent. Also if you ever think or say anything about my family again I will make sure your body is never found, understood?" His eyes widened in either shock or fear I don't know which. I snatched the schedules from his hands and took mine.

When I handed the rest back he said. "Vampires don't belong here let alone mud bloods like you."

I let out a laugh. "My real name is Danielle Mundego granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin himself. This castle is part of my inheritance so don't even try to play that I'm more important then you card. It won't work."

I walked away leaving him staring after me shocked. Since I was talking to professor Snape everyone else was already there. Rosalie and Emmett were making goo-goo eyes at each other so I went to ask professor Dumbledore something. "Headmaster? I just wanted to ask if we had to sit at our assigned tables. I wanted to sit with my brothers."

He thought about it for a minute. "There is no official rule about it but everyone follows it. You may sit with them but I'm not sure how everyone else will react."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. If we could sit together that would be great. I hated the Slytherin's. I went over to Rosalie and told her the good news. "We can sit with Emmett and Jasper at their tables."

"Thank god. I was about to hurt those guys." We waved at Millicent and the entire room watched us as we went over to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, Harry, Ron, Hermione. What's up?' I said as I sat down. They all stared at me in shock. That's when Emmett and Rosalie started making out. "In case you couldn't guess they're together." I sat there and kept talking to them for a couple more minutes. Harry and I were getting along great. Hermione was a little hesitant at first but eventually we got along alright. Ron was glaring at me the entire time.

Finally I got fed up and just asked him what was going on. "I'm sorry but did I do something wrong? I haven't done anything to you and you're just glaring at me."

"I have a problem with Slytherin's who are just plain evil. If you wear the color green then I hate you're kind. You probably worship You-Know-Who just like the rest of them."

I sighed and pulled up my left sleeve. "I hate Voldemort and all of his followers. I'm actually on your side and Dumbledore himself asked me to let him know what I hear. I'm insulted that you would accuse me of that and I won't sit here and let it happen." I stood up and went to sit with Jasper. I talked to him and Luna for the rest of breakfast.

**Harry's POV**

As soon as Danielle walked away I glared at Ron. Hermione was glaring as well. "Why would you do that? Not all Slytherin's are evil."

Hermione jumped in then. "She seemed really nice. I thought I had a new girl friend and then you went and ruined it." We went on like this until Ron tried to defend himself.

"Slytherin's are evil. I don't get how you guys are fooled by her." Ron crossed his arms. I shook my head and sighed. There was no getting through to him. There was something about her that drew me to her. I looked towards the Ravenclaw table and Danielle flashed me a smile. The fact that she even notices me is absolutely amazing. I hope we have some classes together.

**Danielle's POV**

_I hope we have some classes together._ God I really like this guy. Luna was very interesting. She was like a breath of fresh air and she was totally sincere. Her mind worked very differently than everyone else's. It seemed like she was a seer.

We were sitting at the end of the table with plenty of space between us and everyone else. She was talking about Blibbering Humdingers since I knew what they were. "To tell you the truth they aren't very fascinating compared to vampires." We both gave her shocked looks. "Don't worry I know what you are and I won't tell anyone. I really think you guys are fascinating with eating animals and all." I smiled at her while Jasper looked uncomfortable.

Professor Flitwick walked up with their schedules then. I had divination with Luna and History of magic with Jasper. Jasper is a history buff so I knew he would let me steal his notes. I looked into their minds and saw that I had muggle studies with Hermione and potions with all three of them. I had defense against the dark arts with Harry alone. I didn't have any classes with Rosalie but I had care of magical creatures with Emmett.

First period was potions. I sat with Harry and Hermione. It seemed that Ron saying that to me had caused some tension. Snape kept trying to make me fail but it never worked. Finally he tried to read my mind. I threw up the biggest brick wall I could and let him have one thought. _Your shields don't block me but mine block you. Stay away from my mind and my family's mind or else you will regret it._

Second I had history of magic with Jasper. Mr. Binns was so boring. Jasper and I were passing notes the entire class. Next I had defense against the dark arts with Harry. It was absolutely amazing. We talked the entire time and we both knew all the information. We had so much in common and we just instantly clicked. I was sad to walk away but I had to.

Fourth I had Divination with Luna. That was interesting and hilarious. During lunch all four of us sat together at Ravenclaw's table so we could talk to Luna. Rosalie was hesitant at first but she agreed to give Luna a chance.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and it was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed Hogwarts and I knew that something would happen between Harry and me.

Carlisle wanted to talk to me and Jasper so later that night we sat in his office. "I know you two are going to grow closer to Luna and Harry so we have to talk. I'm happy that you two are happy but remember what we are. Be careful. I'm just worried that this will end badly. Danielle, you will have to tell Harry eventually. Do you understand?" We both nodded and I knew that this would work out. I was just worried about the bad feeling I had in my stomach. Hopefully I was just being silly.

**I'm going on vacation and I might not have internet service. I'll keep writing so I can post something when I get back. I'll be back in a week. I just had to give Snape some attitude. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**South Carolina is too frikkin hot. I'm a Philly girl and I hate all this humidity. Sorry for ranting but I had to get it out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Danielle's POV**

The next few weeks passed by in the same manner. Ron still hated me and my family but everyone else was great. Millicent had stopped being friends with Pansy and she now hung out with us. Our entire group rotated between tables and we all sat together. The teachers were thrilled that we all got along and other students had started to sit at other tables too. The rivalries had been broken down and only a few students still kept it up. Malfoy was one of them.

Ever since I turned him down he hated the others more than normal. Luna and Jasper had started dating a while ago and it was obvious that they both loved each other. It was really cute. Harry and I both liked each other but he wouldn't say anything about it and I didn't want to be the one who made the first move. It was all frustrating and Jasper kept throwing waves of affection at us so we would do something. I kept beating him up for it but Emmett thought it was hilarious and kept paying him for it.

It was a Tuesday night and it was supposed to be sunny this week so we had to disappear. We would be back on Friday. We made up an excuse of having to go to a funeral so no one thought anything of it. I was sad to leave Harry but I had to. I wanted to leave him on a happy note but I didn't know how to.

I was walking out of the castle when he caught up with me. "Hey Dani. I just wanted to say goodbye and say I'm sorry about your grandma." He was rubbing the back of his neck and I knew it was because he was nervous. I looked into his mind but his thoughts were so jumbled that I couldn't get anything from it.

I smiled softly at him. "Thanks Harry. I'll see you on Monday, right?" I really wanted him to say that he would miss me but I knew that was a bit too much to ask.

"Yeah." He said. At that moment Emmett came running down the stairs and pushed me. I started to fall and Harry caught me. I was leaning against his chest and his arms felt so warm around me. I closed my eyes. _God she is gorgeous. How would she react if I kissed her?_ I looked up at him in shock. His thoughts kept going back and forth so I made up his mind. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was nice and sweet. It was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We separated and saw a man with graying hair and a tired complexion. Harry immediately blushed and let me go. "Remus, um this isn't what it looks like."

I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to retort when I smelled him. He was a werewolf. I tensed and let out a soft hiss. Remus glared at me and I glared back. We stood in our angry stare off until Harry stepped between us. "Remus this is Danielle. Danielle this is Remus, he was a friend of my parents and he teaches defense against the dark arts too."

"Charmed." I said curtly. I wanted to get out as quick as possible. Werewolves and vampires were not supposed to mix. I turned to Harry and said. "I'll see you when I get back." He nodded and smiled at me. I started to walk out when Remus stopped me.

"Danielle, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and Harry walked off. "Look vampire I don't know what you're doing here and I don't care just leave Harry alone."

"First off I'm a vegetarian, meaning I only eat animals. Second off I like Harry and I would never even think about hurting him. I'm here with my family so we can learn nothing else." I started to walk off ad then I sighed. "Look I'm not trying to be rude but we're just here to learn. Could you please not tell anyone? We just want to be here and I plan on telling Harry the truth but not yet, I swear."

Remus looked shocked and I ran off. I didn't want to be around him any longer. His scent just made me angry. I sighed. This week would suck without Harry.

**Harry's POV**

As soon as Danielle and Remus saw each other they were both tense. It's like they were trying to control themselves. I know that Remus was a werewolf but the hiss Danielle let out didn't sound human. It was weird. Danielle always seemed collected and cool. Ice cool actually from her temperature. They always looked perfect too. I don't know what they were but thinking about it now it seemed like they were something else.

"Harry." Remus walked up to me and I smiled.

"Hey Remus what was that with Danielle?" I really wanted to know what that was and what Danielle was.

"You tell me." He seemed angry about something but I didn't know what.

"She's my friend. I like her, a lot. She and her family are going away for a couple days for her grandmother's funeral. That was our first kiss actually." I blushed thinking about it. Our lips felt perfect together and her cool temperature felt so good.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want you around her Harry. She's not good for you and she shouldn't be around you. It's unnatural."

"Remus what's so unnatural about it? I like her and I think she likes me. I'm planning to ask her to hogsmeade this weekend." I was so confused. Why was it so unnatural? I just don't get it.

"I can't explain. You'll have to figure it out by yourself." He walked out after that and I was left with more questions. I figured the best place to start was the library.

I stayed their all night but I only found one book. It was called Human-Like Creatures. The only thing I could find that had anything to do with a creature that had ice cold skin was the werewolves enemies but it didn't say their names.

The next two days I was trying to think of what could be the opposite of a werewolf. Remus said that he didn't know but I knew he was lying. Finally I went to talk to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid. How's fang?" I asked. Making polite conversation first would be easier.

"Hello Harry. Fang is good he keeps barking at something in the forest though." He seemed to sense my curiosity. "Is there something you need Harry?"

"Yeah I read in a book that werewolves had enemies but it didn't say what they were. Do you know?" This was my last shot before asking Danielle herself.

He frowned. "The only enemies werewolves have are vampires. Interesting creatures, they look human but they have super strength and speed. They also are pale white and ice cold. Their skin is like marble, nothing can penetrate it."

A vampire. That makes sense of why they aren't hear. Does that mean they're hiding somewhere? "Hagrid are vampires killed by sunlight or stakes?"

He looked confused. "Vampires can only be killed by tearing them apart and burning the pieces. The rest are just myths. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yeah, thanks Hagrid." I walked away after that. Danielle's a vampire. Why aren't I scared? I kept thinking that throughout the rest of the night. In the morning I walked into the great hall and saw them. They're vampires, I told myself. Then I realized why I wasn't scared. I didn't care.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter was pretty short but this one will be a lot longer, I promise. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Danielle's POV**

After I left Remus I knew that he would find out. How could he not with a werewolf teaching his classes. I was mad at myself for not seeing this sooner. How could I let myself get so attached to him? Eventually I'll have to leave or he'll die and…

I stopped at that thought. Him dying. I could feel a pain in my chest at thinking that. I can't let him die, I just can't. That would kill me too. That was when Jasper found me. Standing there with that pain in my chest and that thought in my head. "Danielle?" He asked quietly.

I flung myself at him and started dry sobbing. I couldn't let him die. I couldn't let him go either. Jasper sensed my pain and just held me as I cried.

It took a little while but I calmed down and looked at him. "He's going to find out and he'll hate me. One day he'll die and it will kill me. I can't stand having him hate me."

Jasper just looked at me and his eyes widened. "You love him, don't you?"

Hearing him say it like that, so bluntly made me realize it. "I do. I'm a vampire and he's human though. How do you and Luna do it?"

He got a nice smile on his face. "I don't know. Yes she's human and sometimes I get thirsty around her but I just remember what she means to me. How much I love her and how she trusts me." I smiled. I had never heard Jasper sound so happy. It was nice and I was happy for him.

I shook my head. "Luna accepts what you are. Harry won't, I know it. I haven't told him yet and he hates it when people lie to him. I won't let him be pulled into my life." He wouldn't like it and it would be even more dangerous than Voldemort.

Jasper sighed and picked us up. "You don't know what's going to happen. Who knows? He might even want to become one of us. He might want to be with you for eternity. Only he can tell you that."

I ran off after that. The others were all around the forest relaxing. I had to find them and tell them. Carlisle and Esme were easy to find. "Carlisle I just ran into a werewolf. His name is Remus Lupin and he only phases during the full moon. I figured you ought to know."

"Thank you Danielle." His mind was whirling with possibilities about why a werewolf would be at Hogwarts.

"Carlisle, Harry said he was the old defense against the dark arts teacher. Remus's mind said something about filling in so he's probably taking over your classes while we're here." It seemed to be the only logical solution. Carlisle's thoughts agreed so I ran off. After my encounter with Harry my throat was burning. I had very good control but being that close to a human's throat made it difficult.

Another reason why he shouldn't be around me, I thought to myself. I could still hear everyone's thoughts so I just ran. I ran as far as I could so I couldn't hear anyone. I loved him yes but was that enough?

Soon I stopped thinking and hunted. I took down three dears and an angry grizzly. I loved mountain lions and jaguars the best. I don't know why but cats tasted great, especially when you have to chase them. As soon as I finished I ran them to the clearing. Emmett was there dropping off his kills as well. For once his thoughts were not joking. He was concerned. Together we ran to a corner of the forest where he asked me. "What's going on?"

It all came spilling out. "We kissed and it was great. A werewolf interrupted us and he reminded me that it was unnatural. It felt so rights being in his arms and when I see him I feel more human than I ever have. His thoughts are like yours when you see Rosalie. It's amazing that he even thinks of me. We just click for some reason."

For once it seemed like Emmett didn't have a smart remark. "It sounds like you two love each other. I just have one question. If you two love each other then why don't you be together? You both seem happier when you're together. If he really loves you he should accept you right?"

That made sense. I loved him and wanted to be with him. I wrapped my arms around Emmett and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much."

A day had already passed so I just had to wait for tomorrow. I did that by spending time with Jasper. We had a stash of stuff there so we spent the time playing our guitars. We wrote some new songs and practiced. Even though I wished I was with Harry it was fun. All of us just hung out and spent time together like we used to. We needed to stay together as a family and this time helped.

After the sun went down we went back to our dorms and pretended to sleep. I finally got to see Harry again the next morning in the great hall. We were all sitting at the Gryffindor table and he walked in. I smiled at him and heard his thoughts. _They're vampires. Why aren't I scared? _He wasn't scared? He's not scared of me. I smiled wider. I had to be careful not to show my teeth, those might scare him. _I don't care._

**Harry's POV**

I don't care that they're vampires. I don't care what Danielle is. I still love her. Whoa, I love her. I smiled and she looked confused. She got up and grabbed my arm. "Come on." She dragged me through the halls until we got to the room of requirement. She stopped for a second and a door appeared. She dragged me in and looked at me angrily. "You don't care?" She screamed. "I could kill you in a second and you don't care. Do you have any idea what kind of danger you're in when I'm around? Remus was right I shouldn't have come back."

"No." I couldn't let her leave. I just figured out that I loved her and she wanted to leave. "You can't leave. You can't."

She sighed. "I have to. You don't know what I can do."

"Hagrid told me about the speed and strength." That was what I needed to know.

"That's not all you need to know. There is so much that you don't understand. You don't belong in my world. How can you not care?"

"I don't care because I love you." I yelled. She had a shocked look on her face. I can't believe I just said that. She's going to hate me.

**Danielle's POV**

He loves me? "You love me?" I asked quietly. If he loved me then what would happen? He just nodded and I walked up to him. If he really loved me and accepted me then he would be okay with me kissing him. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my level.

Our lips touched and he immediately responded. It was a heavy kiss because we both knew how dangerous this was. Soon enough he had to breathe and I was level with his neck. "Sorry." He said.

"What for?" He hadn't done anything wrong.

"This is probably hard enough as it is without me practically sticking your face in my neck." I just smiled at him and ran my nose up and down his neck.

"You smell good but not enough to make me drain the man I love." He stared down at me with wide eyes. "What you're allowed to say you love me but I can't tell you I love you?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. We were interrupted once again by his stomach growling. I closed my eyes and thought of food. "Eat up." I said pulling away from him.

Harry sat down and started eating his food. I just sat there and watched him. It was always interesting to see humans eat. "Did you already eat? There's more than enough for two people."

"I don't eat." He just stared at me. "Vampires don't eat. Our stomachs don't have acid in them so it just sits there until we bring it up again. It feels like there are rocks in your stomach." I scrunched up my nose. I always hated it and it hurt after a while.

After Harry was done eating we left and headed to potions. Before we walked in Harry pulled me aside. "What are we? I mean we both love each other so what are we?"

I didn't think of that. "Well because I'm a vampire we're mates but I guess to everyone else we could be boyfriend and girlfriend, if you want." I knew he would say yes. His thoughts decided that as soon as I started talking. I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "I can read minds. I would love to have you as my boyfriend." I stopped for a moment. "Professor Snape is walking towards us, come on."

I pulled us into the classroom and we sat down right before Snape walked in. Harry was staring at me so I mouthed what and he thought his reply. _You are absolutely amazing._ I just smiled and grabbed his hand. He didn't shiver at the cold. This would work out. I knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't stop writing this story so I'm going to post so many chapters when I get back. The rest of this will be in Danielle's POV so yeah. I'm better at writing her point then at writing Harry's. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Danielle's POV**

After potions class Hermione pulled me to the side. "What's going on with you and Harry?" She asked quietly.

I sighed and grabbed her arm. "Come on." I pulled her over to where Harry was standing and said. "Harry and I are dating. Is that ok?" I really wanted her to be okay with this. If not Harry and I would lose a friend.

Hermione blinked for a second and then broke out into a huge grin. "Finally. The attraction between you two was unbearable. Please don't make out in front of me though. That's just weird."

Harry blushed and started stuttering while I just laughed. "We'll try our best."

She sighed and wiped imaginary beads of sweat off her forehead. "What a relief, time for our next class." We walked off so we wouldn't be late.

The rest of the day passed like that. Harry and I walked each other to each class and eventually everyone figured out that we were dating.

Defense against the dark arts was funny. Carlisle openly stared at our linked hands and Harry got all nervous. We had gotten there early so he just stood there with his arms crossed and gave us a look. I stared back at him and Harry just got more nervous. Finally I just pulled him down to my level and kissed him thoroughly. When I pulled away Carlisle had a shocked look on his face and Harry turned beet red. I just laughed and since the other students started filing in we took our seats. _Danielle, I consider you a daughter so never do that again._ I just laughed quietly and shrugged my shoulders.

At lunch Emmett decided to make fun of us. "So Harry, you do know that I'll have to beat you up if you hurt her? Danielle's my little sister and I have to protect her virtue." Harry looked uncomfortable and everyone started chuckling.

Then Jasper jumped in. "I think she can handle herself." I shot him a thankful look. "Though, we may have to rough him up a bit. Carlisle would surely be alright with that." They both exchanged evil looks and everyone was quiet.

Then I stood up and leaned towards them. "If you two so much as touch him I will sneak into your rooms at night and cut off your favorite appendages." They looked scared and Rosalie started cracking up. It was pretty funny to see two men of their size being scared by a girl who is five foot two.

Luna spoke up then. "Please be nice Danielle. Being mean doesn't make you pretty." Luna always knew what to say when something happened.

"So," Hermione said. "Since I'm the only single one does anyone else know any cute single guys?"

I thought of it. I knew a lot of people but I wasn't sure if they would be a good match. Then it hit me. "Hey guys. Is James still single? I heard rumors that he was dating a girl named Victoria." Hermione and James would be perfect for each other.

"I'm not sure. I'll call him later." Rosalie said seeing where I was going. "If he is then you two will get along great." She told Hermione.

"So are we all going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be a nice day so I thought we could maybe spend the day walking the grounds." I said. Then I said so quietly that only my family could hear. "The sun's coming out tomorrow." They all nodded in understanding. After that we had to go to our next class. Harry walked me to all my classes and I showed him my favorite passageway. I promised him I would show him all the passages I know.

After all our classes we went to put our bags away. "So, Potter? You could do so much better than him." It was Malfoy.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Do you ever think that people don't have different levels? That we're all equal?"

He just laughed. "I'm way superior to Potter and you are the closest person I've ever found to my level." He reached out and rubbed my arm. His eyes widened. "You're freezing."

I quickly smacked his hand away. He rubbed it and started shaking it out. "I told you before to never touch me again and I will hurt you. When you least expect it you will pay." With that threat I walked away. He realized how cold I was. I hit him a little too hard. I have to be more careful or I'll blow it.

Rosalie was sitting upright on her bed and when I walked in she turned to me and hissed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. He'll just think that I'm stronger then I look and that I was cold. That or sitting in front of something cold. Malfoy's an idiot." I said quickly. If she brought it to Carlisle that meant we might end up leaving Hogwarts.

"I wasn't talking about Malfoy I was talking about Harry. What did you tell him?" Rosalie got so pissed when someone even thought we were somewhat different.

I sighed. This conversation would not go well. "He figured it out. A werewolf taught Carlisle's class while we were gone and he must have given Harry some hints. Luna knows too. When I sat with her and Jasper the second day she said that vampires were interesting and that she wouldn't tell anyone our secret." _It doesn't matter what they say. Humans will always betray you. It's in their nature and the Volturi will never allow it._ Rosalie thought. "Not all humans are like that Rose. Some are pretty decent and Harry loves me, besides the wizarding world already knows about vampires. It'll be ok."

"He really loves you doesn't he?" Rose asked quietly. She genuinely wanted to know.

"Yes he does and I love him. It's absolutely amazing." I fell onto my bed and giggled. I could see Rose smiling softly. "I get the best feeling in my stomach when I see him. When we touch I feel sparks and when we kiss." I sighed happily. "When we kiss it feels unlike anything I've ever felt. I never want it to end."

"I just don't want you getting hurt and if this ends badly everyone will be affected." Rose always had to state the bad things without seeing the good.

"I know but some things are worth the risk." With that I walked out of the dorms and towards Harry, the man I love.

As soon as I saw him I broke out in a smile. He was standing outside his common room talking to Ron. It actually sounded more like arguing.

"She's a Slytherin. How could you betray your house? She probably worships Voldemort. You're betraying your side." Ron accused of him. His thoughts just mirrored that and I was insulted. He didn't even know me and he hated me? People only hate me if I want them to.

I wanted to jump in and defend myself but I wanted to see what Harry would do. "Hey! You're talking about my girlfriend and you don't even know her. Maybe you should try talking to people before you judge them. You are acting so weirdly. It's like I don't even know you." Harry said. I could hear his ideas but I knew they were wrong. Ron's thoughts didn't sound like they were under the imperious curse. Also he didn't think of anything even closely related to Voldemort.

Even with all that I was happy that Harry defended me. It was nice that he trusted me over his best friend. Well, ex best friend. I didn't want to rip apart their friendship. Though from what I've seen Ron is always jealous of Harry and doesn't really care about much else. He only sees his life as sad and pathetic when other people have it much worse. I've seen people who have nothing and are tortured by the ones who should love them most.

"Danielle?" I heard Harry asked. He had a worried look on his face as well. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that. Ron's just being an idiot."

I smiled at him and I leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you for defending me. You didn't have to but you did." He smiled back at me and we hugged. It was nice that we could sit in silence and not be awkward. Soon I pulled away. "Come on. I want to show you all the passageways."

It took about two hours but we found and traveled through all the secret passageways we knew. We could now get all over the castle from any point. We would never be late for class again, unless we chose to be. It was fun being late to class with certain teachers.

"So how do you know about all these passageways?" Harry asked.

I hesitated. Me being so old might make him a little disgusted. "Let's just say I've been here before. Hey since tomorrow is going to be sunny I thought we could go into the forest and I could show you what I can do. It's actually pretty cool."

"Are you sure it will be ok? Will we be safe?" Harry was being kind of silly so I laughed.

"Harry I'm the most dangerous thing you will find in that forest. So tomorrow then?" I wanted to know what we would do since I couldn't go to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah sure." Harry said with a shrug. He needed to know what I could do and what he was getting himself into.

**New chapter, yay. If anybody has any ideas of what should happen with Hermione and James let me know. I might end up making her a lesbian. I love having a lesbian or gay person in my story. I don't know why.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Danielle's POV**

After bringing Harry back to his dorm I went hunting. If I was going to spend all day with him tomorrow I wanted to be as prepared as possible. I didn't want to hurt him especially if I'm going to show him what I can do. I was a little worried about what he would do. He might see me as too dangerous for him to hang around. He could leave me.

While I was stuck in those thoughts I heard Emmett's thoughts. They were screaming at me. _Danielle, Harry's having some sort of nightmare. He's thrashing around and saying your name. I'm trying to keep him quiet but he'll wake the others up soon. _I started running towards the dorm. Jasper was standing outside waiting for me. "Alecto umbre." Was all he said and the portrait opened.

"Thanks." I said before I ran upstairs. I saw Harry moving around and Emmett trying to hold him still. I waved him off and sat down next to Harry. I flicked my wrist and the curtains closed and then I flicked my wrist again so no one could hear what was going on.

I just sat there and held him. I could tell from his thoughts that he was terrified so I started singing softly. Whenever anything bad happened I would sing and it helped cheer me up. It seemed to be working but then he tensed and started shaking. His pleas got louder and louder until he was screaming them. "Harry, Harry. Wake up Harry." I said while I shook his shoulders.

After a moment he woke up and started sobbing. I just held him and let him cry. He needed to get it out so I would let him. After a couple minutes he started to calm down. "Why are you here? How did you get up here?"

I just chuckled. "Emmett told me that you were having a nightmare so I came up to comfort you." It was as simple as that. I would rather be here with him then pretending to sleep in my dorm.

"Thanks. Sorry for waking you up." Harry looked a bit embarrassed and it was so cute.

"Don't worry about it. I don't sleep so I'll be here whenever you need me." I smiled at him. I loved him so I was glad to be here.

"You don't sleep?" Harry asked wide eyed. I just shook my head. "Well if you don't sleep would you mind staying here with me?"

I quickly thought about it. Me staying here would definitely test my control but I think I could do it. "Sure but don't be insulted if you wake up and I'm not here. No one can see that I'm here."

"Ok." He said. I took off my shoulder bag and put it on the floor. No one could see it because it was under the curtain. I lay down next to him and he put his arm around me. It was nice. I rested my head on his chest. We lay like that for a couple hours but Harry started moving around. If he hit me then he would end up with a broken bone.

I sat next to him and pulled out my sketch book. I had the perfect angle to draw Harry. It took a little bit of time but I drew Harry asleep under his covers in pencil. He looked really cute in it. _Dani everyone is going to wake up soon. You should probably go._ I put away my sketch book and was about to leave when I heard an alarm. Harry groaned and rolled over to push the snooze button. His eyes opened and he saw me. "Hi." I said with a little giggle. He was confused and it was really funny.

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. It stuck up in a million directions. "Good morning." He yawned. I giggled. Humans were so funny early in the morning.

I could hear everyone else getting up so I had to go. I kissed his cheek and said. "I have to go. Meet me outside the great hall in an hour." He nodded so I ran away. I ran so fast that no one could see me. Sometimes I loved being a vampire.

Rosalie gave me a knowing look when I walked in but I just shook my head. Nothing happened so she shouldn't be so excited. "So where have you been all night?" She asked.

"Harry had a nightmare so I went to comfort him. He asked me to stay so I did." I said with a smile. No guy had ever asked me to stay with him. Rose looked shocked so I went to hop in the shower. I loved showering in burning hot water. It felt good against icy skin. I didn't know what I was going to wear so Rose better have some suggestions.

She was sitting there looking through my sketch book. I started looking through my wardrobe but I couldn't find anything. "Rose I know you're busy but could you help me. I can't find anything to wear."

She sighed and got up. "I have to do everything don't I?" She picked a pair of skinny jeans with a chain on the left side. It looped over my butt and made me look good. She also picked a black top that had a corset on it. It showed off all my curves and it made me look good. I picked out some dangly earrings. They were a skull and cross bones inside a heart. They were my favorite. Also some silver bangles went with it. Perfect.

After getting dressed Rose sat me down to do my hair and makeup. I had on smoky eye shadow, a light blush and some nice lipstick. I paired all that with my black ankle high, high heeled boots. They had silver buckles on the side and I loved them.

After all that Rose let me go and I had to run to get there on time. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with everyone else and I took a deep breath, time for my entrance. I slowly walked in making sure to sway my hips. All the guys stared and the girls were jealous. If I were human I would be blushing so much.

Harry was staring at me with his mouth wide open. I walked over to him and said. "Are you ready to go?" He just nodded and got up. Emmett and Jasper were making catcalls at us. I just turned and flipped them off. Most of the people here didn't know what it meant but Carlisle's thoughts were warning me.

As soon as we got outside Harry regained his speech. "wow, you look gorgeous."

I just laughed and teased him. "Are you saying I normally look ugly?" He started stuttering and I laughed again. Humans are so hilarious to mess with. "I'm just joking Harry and thanks. You look pretty nice yourself." He was wearing a nice pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt.

We kept walking and I took his hand to lead him into the forest. We walked for about five minutes when Bane found us. "Vampire I thought you said you didn't drink humans. You defy your side of the bargain?" He was just looking for an excuse to banish us from the forest.

"No. Harry is my boyfriend and I would never drink from him. He knows what I am and he came here willingly." Bane looked skeptical but he left us alone. "Sorry about him. He hates our kind and he just wants to get rid of us."

"It's alright. He's tried to get rid of me before." Harry said. We continued to walk until we came to my clearing. It was surrounded by tall trees so no one could see us and it had a river running next to it.

"How much do you know about my kind?" I was kind of scared to see what he would say.

"Hagrid told me that you were super strong and super fast. He also said that stakes and sunlight won't kill you. Other then that I don't know much." He knew the basics but not the whole story.

I sighed and ran up a tree. "Danielle? Where are you?" He was looking around and I jumped down. His eyes widened. "How?"

"I was up in the tree. Strong doesn't even cover it." I ran over to a tree and I ripped it up with one hand. "I don't even need that. Vampires are designed to be perfect. If I asked you to you would follow me anywhere. I'm perfect in every way." I laughed bitterly.

"Why are you talking like this? You sound like you're trying to scare me away. I'm not leaving you. I won't." Harry said. He sounded like he meant it but you could never tell.

"Well you should. I can't give you anything." This was so frustrating. He just didn't get how much danger he was in.

"Yes you can. You're perfectly normal." I ran up to him and put up a finger.

"I could kill you with one finger and you don't even care. I could be careless and hug you too hard. I could kill you without even thinking." I stepped away from him. "Not only that but there's so much I can't give you. I can't give you kids. I can't give you a normal life. I can't even spend the night with you because I can't sleep. I wouldn't be able to eat dinner with you or anything. For god's sake I can't even take a walk with you in the sunlight. I'm a monster and you can't even see that."

With that I turned away and walked towards a tree. I just sat against it and put my head in my hands. I could feel the sun come out and Harry walked over to me. I could feel him pushing my hair away and he lifted my head up. "A monster wouldn't sparkle like this. A monster would eat humans but you don't. I don't understand that but I don't care. You are not a monster. I love you and you love me. A monster can't love a person like we love each other."

With that said and done Harry sat down next to me and held me. For a moment I actually felt human. Reality has to crash down on us though, whether we like it or not.

**Woohoo, new chapter. I got a review saying to be careful that Danielle doesn't become a Mary Sue. Could someone tell me what that means? I don't want to sound stupid but I don't know. I like writing stories with oc's and I don't want to make them terrible. Let me know please. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't written this story in a little while so I'm sorry. I'll try to update more often but I make no promises with swimming and school starting soon. Most days I'm out of the house early for 5:30 am practice and I get home after practice from 3: oo pm to 5:30 pm. I'm exhausted most of the time so sorry. My stories will be put on the back burner. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Danielle's POV**

After my freak out session in the woods Harry didn't run away. I was shocked by that. Usually whenever anyone saw us emotional their instincts told them to run away but Harry's didn't. He wasn't scared at all, he was just worried about me. Somehow we ended up with me leaning against a tree with Harry's head on my lap. I was playing with his hair. At first glance it looked flat black but the more I looked at it the more I saw that it was a million different shades of black combined. It was gorgeous.

"How does someone become a vampire?" He asked. I wasn't expecting him to say anything so I gave him a questioning look. "I was just wondering how you got to be this way. What was your life like before you became a vampire? Why are you in Slytherin if you are so good?"

I sighed. I didn't like talking about my past but he should know. "I was born thousands of years ago. I don't know the exact time because dates weren't that well kept back then. My name was Danielle Mundego and I was the only heir of the Mundego family. We were one of the richest families in the world, wizarding or muggle. My grandfather was Salazar Slytherin. I loved him more than anything else. My parents were together through an arranged marriage and they hated each other. The only reason they remained married was for the money. They each had separate wings of the house after I was born. They had an heir so they didn't need anything else."

"My grandfather on the other hand, he loved me like I was his world. I would spend most of my time at his house because whenever he was there he would play with me. Every time he would go away he would bring back a huge sack of candy or an amazing toy for me. Everyone saw him as a proud and dark figure but I will forever remember him as the man that would sit down and play tea party with me. He would sit me on his lap and braid my hair while telling me all about Hogwarts. When I got old enough he took me here himself. He introduced me to everyone and he helped train me. The other founders loved me as though I was there niece. I called them all aunt or uncle." I sighed again. Now was the bad part.

"Hogwarts was the perfect time but it had to end. You only had five years until you became a legal adult. As time went on it became seven but I had graduated, gotten a job, and I was looking for a husband by the time I was seventeen. That was when I met Isvoric. He seemed perfect for me. We courted for about a year when he took me away with him. He proposed and I accepted. That was when he turned me. To turn a person you have to bite them that injects the venom into their body. It's hard because tasting blood starts a feeding frenzy and it's hard to stop. You're in pain for three days and it makes you wish you were dead it hurts that much." Harry sat up then. He was just looking at me with no judgment in his eyes. I was dreading when that look would change.

"After I was changed Isvoric showed his true self. He was older than me but when I was a newborn I was stronger. He taught me control and for food he had me lure humans into our cave. We would drink them but instead of just burying the bodies he would have fun with them. He would defile them in unspeakable ways and mangled them until they were unrecognizable. He did things I will never speak of. Seeing him do these things made me realize that I didn't love him, I just loved the idea of him. I tried to escape but he wouldn't let me. Finally I destroyed him. We were sleeping together and I bit his head off when he didn't notice." I smiled at that. "That set me free. I could leave and travel the world like I wanted to. Eventually I got lonely and lived with a huge coven in the sewers of London. Carlisle found us there and he was trying to kill us. I was starving and running away when I turned around to drink from them. I ended up biting him."

"He remained silent for three days while he changed. It's amazing that he could, I screamed the entire time. He didn't want to feed off humans so he went into the forest to kill himself. He was starving himself and I felt terrible for changing him so I was going to step in and offer my help. A herd of deer ran through the clearing just then and Carlisle attacked them. He could feed off animals to remain strong enough to resist humans. He noticed me and we traveled together for a while. After that I left him. He wanted to settle down in one place but I love traveling. I don't know why but I do. I never could stay in one place for long."

"I found Jasper later on and we returned to Carlisle. He had turned the others by then so he could have a family. We've all been together ever since. We keep each other strong and on track. Carlisle is barely affected by human blood. I have pretty good control but since I fed off humans before I met Carlisle I still get tempted. I haven't ever slipped up since I started drinking animals though." I was very proud of that fact. Yes there were a few close calls but I never drank from a human. I committed to this lifestyle and I would stick with it.

"Wow." He said with wide eyes. Then he smiled. "I'm dating an older woman. That's awesome." I had to laugh at that. I knew he was just trying to cheer me up and he wasn't insulting me.

"Watch who you're calling old." I said pointing a finger at him. We just sat there for a few minutes smiling. That was when the sun came out.

Harry just reached out and took my hand. He was playing with my fingers trying to figure out why I sparkled. "It's gorgeous. You look like one huge diamond."

"I told you my story. What about you?" I wanted to know where he came from. How he lived. Harry didn't have to say anything though his thoughts gave it away. "The Dursley's are horrible people and you deserve so much better." He just smiled, thankful that he didn't have to talk about it.

We stayed outside until the sun started to go down. Harry started walking back but I grabbed his arm. "Can we do this my way?" I said with a smile. I always wanted to try running with a passenger.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I just picked him up bridal style.

"Just hold on and close your eyes. This might make you a little nauseous or dizzy." I said.

"What?" Harry asked before I started running. I ran until we got to the outskirts of the forest. After that I put Harry down and he was white as a ghost.

"Not my best idea, huh?" I said. Harry could only nod and I had to laugh. I made the boy who lived, the person who fought Voldemort without flinching, Stunned. It was an enjoyable feeling. "Are you ok?"

"Let my organs settle back in their original positions." I had to laugh at that. He always cracked jokes. "That was the fastest I've ever gone in my entire life." He said excitedly. I had to laugh at that.

"If you want I'll run with you whenever you want." I liked seeing him so happy and I loved to run so it was a perfect agreement.

"That would be awesome." He said, making us both laugh. "Come on, we should get back to the castle." Together we walked back to the castle where dinner was being served.

The rest of the night was uneventful. The next morning however was an entirely different story.

We all went downstairs and sat down as usual but everyone was quiet. Hermione and everyone else other than Harry and Luna got up and walked away. All of their thoughts were confusing me and they were all super loud. I ignored them but it was hard. We were just sitting there when Luna handed us the daily prophet. The headline popped out at us.

**Vampires at Hogwarts?**

Oh, shit.

**Long chapter. I have the idea for a Chronicles of Narnia story so I really want to finish this one so I can work on it. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter. I have this entire story planned out so it should be done quickly.**

**Chapter 11**

**Danielle's POV**

The entire wizarding world knew we were here. I looked at Carlisle and Esme and they were already getting up. "Come on guys." I said getting up. I was trying my best to ignore everyone's thoughts but it was overwhelming. I closed my eyes and focused on Carlisle. It took a lot of energy but I closed my mind to everyone but him. It was an interesting trick I learned a few centuries ago.

We all walked out of the great hall then and towards Carlisle's office. We had to talk about this. As soon as the door closed I relaxed my mind barriers. If I had to keep doing that then I would have to hunt a lot. Carlisle immediately started the meeting. "First we have to find out who told the press." They all turned towards me and I sighed. I would have to eavesdrop on everyone to find out.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises. Their thoughts down there were very overwhelming." The others didn't understand how strong a person's inner voice could be. I was the only one who had to worry about any of this.

"I understand Danielle. If it gets too overwhelming just let me know and I can get you out of here for a little while." I nodded. It was the best deal I would get. "Now we have to decide whether or not we want to remain here. We also have to talk to Professor Dumbledore as well. If the school doesn't want us here we will have to respect their wishes and leave. Now what do you all think?"

Esme spoke first. "This is the happiest I can remember you all being so I vote that we stay." She loved that Jasper and I were no longer alone. Emmett and Rosalie had also found friends here and that didn't happen often.

Rosalie spoke next. "I actually like it here and I hate moving. We actually fit in here. We fit in the magical world. Besides we already know five years off magic so we might as well finish the last two."

Then it was Emmett's turn. "It would hurt more to leave now then it would to stay." That was the Emmet I knew. He didn't seem smart but he knew more than anyone expected.

Jasper's answer was easy to predict. "I want to stay with Luna. We also have a good life here."

Then Carlisle and I had to go. I was the oldest so I had a lot of influence but Carlisle had started our entire lifestyle. If we went against each other then it could split the entire coven. They looked to Carlisle as the leader but the rest of our world thought it was me since I was the one who changed Carlisle. "You already know my vote." I said. This was my world.

Carlisle sighed. "I do enjoy this position but I want to make sure we will be ok here. We don't know how the parents will react and what the school board will do." We all nodded. Whether we wanted to stay or not didn't matter if they didn't want us. "Let's go talk to Professor Dumbledore."

We walked up to his office and before we could knock Dumbledore answered. "Come in." We all filed in wondering how he knew we were there. "I understand that you want to talk to me about staying here. The school board has petitioned the school to send you away but I have told them that you only eat animals so they are considering it. They want to have someone come and observe you so they can make an informed decision." It seemed fair but vampires aren't very well liked.

"Alright." Carlisle said. "All of us will be on our best behavior. Also Danielle had s agreed to find out who did this and then we will turn them over to you."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry that you were revealed. I understand that this will make it more difficult for you."

"We don't have to pretend to sleep anymore." Rose said. I had to laugh at her. We all hated that. Even Dumbledore smiled at that. We would spend the rest of the day sitting in his office just talking.

Soon enough though we had to go see everyone else. It was only November and our cover had been blown. The rest of this year could be amazing or it could be hell. It all depended on what everyone else did.

We were the first ones in the great hall for dinner. We took the end of a table close to the door so we could make an easy escape if we needed it. When students started filing in they all shied away from us. Even though it was their nature it still hurt when friends like Hermione and Millicent walked away from us. Luna walked right up to us and sat in Jasper's lap. It was funny how confident she was and the look on Jasper's face was priceless. Emmett didn't make fun of him to. He thought it was sweet.

I was missing Harry but he sat down next to me and hugged me with all his strength. "I missed you." He said into my hair. I moved so I was in his lap because I wanted to be closer to him.

"I missed you too. The school board wants to observe us before they decide if we can stay or not. If we can we're staying." I said with a smile. I never thought I could get so attached to someone but Harry just threw all my expectations out the window.

Everyone was staring at us and talking about us when I heard something interesting. "Even after I told everyone he's still hanging around her." Ron said. I stiffened. Ron told on us? How did he find out?

"It was you?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Of course. How else was I supposed to show you guys they were evil?" He sounded so cocky.

"They're not evil." Hermione said. I was glad that she was still defending us.

"Then why aren't you with them? You finally realized what I've been trying to tell you. They're no good." He was such an idiot.

I could hear Hermione stand up. "No I'm here because I'm an idiot to think that they're any different. They're still the same people." She walked over to us and she stood there all awkwardly. "Hey guys. Can I sit here?"

We all stayed quiet and Emmett nodded. "I'm sorry. I got scared for a little while but I realized that you're still the same people. I hope we can still be friends." She looked so small and sorry just sitting there that I had to smile.

The others were thinking the same thing. "It's ok Hermione. We get it and we can be pretty scary." We all started laughing at that. It was human nature to be scared of us so we were used to it. She came to her senses soon enough.

Millicent walked up to us soon enough. She had been becoming more confident so she just sat down and started eating. "I didn't want to be the only one without a person." She said with a pout. I burst out laughing at that. We really needed to get her and Hermione boyfriends.

They both reached for the mashed potatoes at the same time and bumped hands. They both pulled away and blushed. Hermione was thinking, _relax Hermione she's just your friend. There's nothing else to it._ Millicent at least accepted the feelings. _Come on Millicent. She's straight so relax._

Jasper and I both exchanged looks which made Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Millicent curious. My family was used to these silent conversations. _They like each other don't they?_ I nodded. _Hermione's in denial but Millicent seems fine with it. _I nodded again. Humans were such sensitive beings. After a couple decades you learn to not be picky. You become perfectly fine with boys and girls.

I started thinking of ways to set them up when Jasper thought something. _You want to set them up, don't you?_ I nodded. They would be perfect for each other. _You want me to send them any specific emotions?_ Jasper could read me like an open book and he was so helpful. I lowered my voice so only my family could hear. "Nudge Hermione so she realizes it. Don't overdo it. Millicent just has to realize Hermione likes her then she'll make a move." Rosalie looked at me with wide eyes.

_They like each other?_ She asked. I just nodded._ I'll help however I can. They would be so cute together._ I smiled at her. If they got together everyone would have someone. No one would be lonely or feel left out.

Hermione looked nervous and she wanted to tell us about Ron. "Ron told the papers about us." I said. Everyone turned to look at me and I kept a blank look. My family could tell I was pissed but the humans couldn't. I just looked indifferent._ Calm down Danielle._ I looked at him in shock. How could he tell what I was feeling? _I love you. I can tell when you're pissed or upset. Right now you're pissed. Just relax. If it helps Ron is terrified of spiders. You could do so much damage with that._ I started giggling as visions of Ron trapped in a room full of spiders. It was hilarious.

"What are you laughing at?" Carlisle asked. Just shook my head. This was between Harry and me.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have so many ideas rattling around in my head so I'm trying to finish this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Danielle's POV**

At dinner we still had everyone staring at us. Ron was still bragging about telling the press and I could tell that my siblings were getting pissed. Jasper finally had enough and he stood up. He put Luna down and started walking towards Ron. Everyone could tell he was pissed because his fists were balled and his back was straight. Jasper rarely stood at his full height and when he did it meant he was trying to be intimidating. You could also feel the anger pouring off him. I threw Emmett a look and he got up to stand with Jasper. One of them could keep their cool.

They stood behind Ron and he just started talking again. "So the vampires are trying to scare me. This is ridiculous. You guys are one huge joke and everyone knows it." Ron made sure to talk as loud as he could. Dumbledore started to stand up but I used my speed to push him down and get back in my seat. Harry gave me a look but I just shook my head. This was their fight and we would get involved because we are family. Family sticks together.

Jasper started. "We're a joke. You are the one who needs someone else to make them popular." It was the truth but Ron would never admit it. The school actually thought it was kind of lame.

Ron just laughed. "You and your whore friends don't belong here. You will never belong anywhere because you are monsters. Monsters can only kill and they will never be good for anything else." That struck a chord with both of them and I noticed something. Remus was standing there waiting for them to attack.

I'm the fastest and before anyone could blink I was in front of them. They needed someone to help them. "Step back and calm down." I hissed. They needed to get under control. Then I turned towards Ron. "You think you're any better than us? We fight everyday to make sure we don't kill anyone and you would sell out a friend for any type of fame. Well you would if you had any friends." His thoughts said the same thing over and over again. I leaned towards him so he had to look me in the eyes. "You only befriended Harry so you could get attention and you just want to be famous. I have met hundreds of people like you and I hated all of them. We have been around for longer than you can imagine."

After that I started to walk away but I stopped. I turned to him with a bright smile. "By the way, my grandfather was Salazar Slytherin himself so if I don't belong here, why would you?" The entire school started talking after that. I knew what they all thought of him and I didn't care. He's my grandfather and I will love him until I met the true death. That's all that mattered. The entire school was still staring at us so I just looked around. Most of them were scared but only a few of them truly hated us.

I sat back down on Harry's lap and started cursing into his chest. "Danielle." Carlisle warned me. He hated when I cursed so I started speaking in parsletongue. He didn't understand it so he couldn't get mad at me.

Harry was shocked when I started hissing so he tipped my head up. _"You can speak it to?"_ He asked in parsletongue. I smiled. He could speak it to so he couldn't hate it.

I nodded and giggled. _"Well this way they can't make fun of us for what we talk about."_ He just smiled and held me tighter. He was so warm and I loved it. Dinner was pretty much over when Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Everyone shut up and turned towards him. "Now as you all know the Cullen's are vampires. They don't drink humans so you have no reason to be afraid. They will not hurt anyone and the school board has agreed to give them a chance. Next week someone will be here to observe them and see if they can stay. For now they are students and Professor Cullen is still your defense against the dark arts teacher. I expect all of you to let them be if they act differently than the rest of you. Also if you could let them have their space it would be greatly appreciated." He sat down after that and everyone started screaming with their thoughts.

I had been blocking them for most of the night and when I lost focus all of their thoughts just snapped into my mind. It was just one deafening blur of voices. I was starting to get a head ache so I stood up. "I gotta get out of here." I said. Carlisle knew what was happening so he just nodded. I walked out of there at the most human speed I could. My head felt like it was about to blow and I needed to get away from them.

I could practically feel Harry's concern and I knew he would follow me. My siblings would keep everyone else at the table so I could have some space. I needed to find a spot where I could focus on one thing and let everything else go. There was a potion I knew that helped me block thoughts but I didn't have the supplies to make it. Asking Professor Snape was out of the question. He hated me and I hated him.

I would have to look for bracelet. My grandfather gave it to me when I turned ten. He said it would protect my mind and give me more control over mine. It was a thick gold band with the Slytherin crest imprinted in it with jewels. It also had my name written on the underside in silver. Absolutely perfect, it matched everything, and it protected me.

Just as I thought of that Harry walked out of the great hall looking for me. "Danielle." He called. His thoughts showed only concern and I was about to go over to him when Remus showed up. "Remus. What are you doing here?" Harry asked in shock. He wasn't expecting Remus.

"I'm here to ask you what the hell you're doing with that vampire. Everyone knows what they are and yet you still hang around them. You are either a complete idiot or you have a psychotic death wish." Remus was shouting and panting by the end of his little speech. I couldn't believe that he actually thought that. _He didn't just say that. He just insulted the girl I love and he honestly thinks I'm just going to drop her. That is ridiculous._

He was seriously going to say that to his uncle? Well the person he considers an uncle, I corrected myself. He was going to hate himself for saying it and I couldn't let him do that. I ran over to him and covered his mouth. "If you say those words you will hate yourself tomorrow." I said quietly. Then I turned to Remus. "He knew what I was before the newspaper found out. Even though he should be, he isn't scared of me." It was true. This would be so much easier if he was scared like everyone else. "I promise you that he is not suicidal and he's not an idiot. He's much smarter than you give him credit for." It was the truth. Harry's sixteen and he can make his own decisions.

"Well clearly he's not smart enough if he needs you controlling him and who says you won't drain him. He wouldn't have to do anything for you to kill him. You could slip up so easily and yet you risk his life for your own happiness." At the end of his speech he was talking quietly. He knew what it was like to risk losing control and he knew what it was like.

I turned to Harry. "I know you're hungry so why don't you go eat. I just need a minute with Remus." He could see that I was serious so he just nodded and kissed my forehead. "Do you want to take a walk?" I asked. Remus just nodded and I knew he was confused. We walked outside and I led him to a spot where a rock coast met the lake. It was a beautiful spot and I sat down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Remus remained standing but I didn't care.

"I haven't drunk from a human in over three hundred years and the only reason I used to drink them was because it was the only way I knew how to do it." I sighed. "I still see the faces of the people I killed when I close my eyes. I only drank when I absolutely had to and as soon as I found another way I used it. Carlisle was the only one I ever changed and I would take it back if I could. There are things in my past I would like to forget but I know I never will. That's my punishment. I have to walk around forever remembering what I did." He sat down next to me then. He knew what it was like having to do horrible things to protect yourself and others.

The sun peaked through the clouds then and it hit my skin. I let my knees fall to the ground and I spread out. The warmth felt so good. Remus just stared at me wide eyed. The one thing that was never mentioned was that our skin sparkled. I thought it was our soul peaking through our skin. The only thing that showed we were something other than cold blooded predators. I loved it more than anything.

That was how we became friends. We sat there, natural enemies, and just watched the sunset. For once we were away from the world where people judged us. We were two people who were in horrible situations who shut out the world for a few moments.

**I didn't expect all that Remus and Danielle bonding. I just wrote it. Sorry if you hated it but I have no idea where it came from. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry but I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Danielle's POV**

When I walked back into the school with Remus Harry was waiting for us. He was nervous and I had to laugh. Remus looked at me questioningly. "Harry's nervous because he wants us to like each other." I stopped smiling and sighed. "Our kinds don't get along but we should try for Harry. Truce?" I said holding out my hand.

"Truce." He said with a smile. We shook on it and walked over to Harry. All the voices hit me so I winced. My head felt like it would explode. I really had to go find that bracelet.

"Hey I have to go find something so if Harry asks could you tell him I have something to do?" Remus nodded his head so I walked back to the Slytherin dorms. No one was in there so I immediately went to my trunk and opened it.

My bracelet should have been in my jewelry box but I put it somewhere special. At the bottom of my trunk there was a little secret compartment that had my most prized possessions in. It had all my college degrees, my first Hogwarts diploma, my wand, my bracelet, my father's watch, and my mother's necklace. The watch was a pocket watch with my family's seal carved into it. My mother's necklace was one big teardrop diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it. It was real so I didn't wear it often. I didn't want to lose it.

As I reached for my bracelet my hand brushed a piece of paper. I pulled it out and saw my family. My mother was sitting down with me in her lap and my father was standing behind us. They looked happy and I had to smile. I started pulling all the stuff out of the compartment when I saw another photo. It was of me and the founders playing tag. All four of them were there laughing and letting me chase them.

As I laid out all these items a sad thought popped into my head. This was all I had left of my most prized memories. Pretty much everything else was a blur.

I threw on my bracelet and placed everything else into the compartment. I felt immediate relief from all the voices. Now I was just like every other vampire. That made me even sadder. In every life I had something special about me and now I didn't. I sighed. No use crying over spilled milk. That's what humans say nowadays.

I got up and started walking back downstairs. There are plenty of new books I could check out from the library. Everyone got really quiet when I walked past. They all knew me as the vampire heir of Slytherin and no one likes Slytherins.

I passed by Hermione and I waved at her. "Hey Hermione, are there any good books at the library?" I asked with a smile.

She beamed. "Yeah, there's a bunch." We walked to the library chatting the entire way. Books could really make people bond.

Hermione and I sat in the library looking at books for an hour and a half when she became nervous. She started getting jittery and I could smell it on her. I let her fidget for about ten minutes before I took off my bracelet to read her thoughts.

_Why do I feel like this? I thought I liked Ron but Millicent is so amazing. God this is confusing. Why do I like women? My life can't be normal, can it?_ After that I spoke up.

"Hermione?" She looked up. "Is there something you want to talk about?" I already knew what was wrong but sometimes it just helps to speak the words out loud.

She sighed. "How do you know that you're straight?"

I had to crack up laughing at that. Hermione looked like she was trying not to cry so I stopped. "Sorry Hermione, I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at how weird that sounded." I took a deep breath. "I might not be the best person to ask." At her questioning look I continued explaining. "When I was born it was perfectly fine to like boys and girls as long as you had an heir. We had fewer boundaries. I grew up watching my parents having hundreds of relationships with people of either sex. Not only that but when you've been around as long as I've been you get tired with just males." I smiled at my memories of past girlfriends.

Hermione looked shocked. "So you don't know?" She looked so disappointed that I had to tell her.

"Hermione, I can read minds and by your thoughts of Millicent I think you're bisexual. It's perfectly alright with me but I think you might want to consider getting closer to her. She's a lesbian and she likes you." The most direct approach was always the best.

Hermione looked shocked. I shook my head and continued to look at books. "You're sure?" I nodded and smiled. "How can you read my thoughts? I know occulomency."

"It doesn't work on me. Dumbledore tried the first day." I held up my bracelet. "This and a certain potion are the only things that can block my power. My family has found that by distracting yourself by saying something over and over again you can block me out. Also my powers have a span of one or two miles." Her shocked look made me smile. Everyone was always shocked.

We continued to study for a few more hours. Hermione had to sleep and I had to go talk to Carlisle. We had to have a family meeting before the official showed up.

It was midnight when we all got together. Everyone was silent. Carlisle talked first. "We need to be on our best behavior. Tempers under control and well fed. Also we need to follow the rules." He gave Jasper and me a pointed look. "I know you've been sneaking into different dorm rooms so if you continue make sure you aren't caught."

Emmett smirked and wolf whistled. "You dogs." That had us all cracking up. Emmett was so stupid.

Rosalie shook her head. "Ignore him. Wouldn't it be better if they just stayed in their own beds?"

Carlisle smiled. "It would be but we will all need the support of a loved one. Jasper and Danielle get that from Harry and Luna while we get it from each other. They need the nights together." I smiled at their thoughts. They all wanted us to be happy.

As soon as the meeting was done we all went back to our dorms. Rose and I were talking about anything just to take up time. We were all nervous for tomorrow.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have writers block and I can't think of anything. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Soon enough we got up and got ready for school. Rosalie and I just wanted to get to everyone else so we used our super speed to get ready. Millicent sat up in bed and watched us with wide eyes. "That must come in handy."

For some reason I cracked up laughing at that. I was rolling on the floor for a couple minutes until I could calm down. "Sorry. I feel really hyper today. It's weird but I need to get all of this energy out before the official shows up." Millicent just nodded and continued getting ready.

Rose and I walked down to the great hall in silence. There was a feeling of dread in the air and I knew something would happen. Most of the wizarding world didn't like us so this would be interesting. The Volturi wouldn't stay silent in this either.

As soon as we got to the great hall we immediately sat with the others. Luna was there and I could tell that she was searching the future. She was getting flashes of stuff but nothing important. Her thoughts were just as chaotic. She was mad at herself for not seeing anything and I could tell that she was frustrated. Jasper was just as frustrated because Luna wasn't letting him calm her down.

I reached over and put my hand on top of hers. "It's alright. We appreciate that you're even trying to help us so don't beat yourself up over this." I gave her a soft smile. "If it's meant to be then it will work itself out."

We continued to sit in silence until Harry came. He sat as close to me as he could and he wouldn't let me go throughout breakfast. Dumbledore walked inside along with a woman who was dressed in an obnoxious amount of pink. "How the hell does someone wear that much pink?" I asked, horrified.

The others laughed at my expression but I hated pink with a passion. Harry kissed me on the cheek and said, "Not all of us can look as sexy in black as you can." I smiled and everyone awed.

Jasper and Emmett were making fun of us so I stuck my tongue out._ Danielle,_ my head jerked around to look at Dumbledore._ Please get your family to come to my office after breakfast. I believe Carlisle has a free period this morning._ I nodded and said, "Dumbledore wants us to go to his office after breakfast." The others nodded.

The rest of breakfast was pretty boring. The only exciting part was when Ron was trying to flirt with Lavender and Jasper made him laugh while drinking. He had juice coming out of his nose and it landed on her. Everyone cracked up at that.

We said good bye to our friends and walked to the statue guarding professor Dumbledore's office. We had to be as polite and as well behaved as we could. When Dumbledore and the lady did show up She glared at us the entire walk up. Her thoughts were screaming shit about near human intelligence and filthy animals. Jasper was the only thing that stopped me from attacking her.

Once we made it to the office Dumbledore introduced us. "Everyone this is Delores Umbridge, she will be reviewing you this week. Delores this is the Cullen family. Carlisle is our defense teacher, Esme is his wife, Emmett is in Gryffindor, Jasper is in Ravenclaw, Danielle and Rosalie are in Slytherin."

Carlisle spoke up. "I think I speak for all of us when I say it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Umbridge." We all nodded in agreement though it was forced.

Umbridge could barely contain her disdain. "I'm sure. I will be perfectly honest, the minister is very hesitant to let you anywhere near the students here and he wants to see your interaction himself. You will have orbs that record videos following you around so the council can make an informed decision. Is that acceptable?" Six silver orbs with cameras in them floated out of her bag.

"As long as the other professors agree to it I see no problem with it." Carlisle said looking at Dumbledore.

He just nodded. "I see no problem with it but the Cullen's must retain some privacy. That means the dorms are off limits. Also when they go hunt the cameras must wait outside the forest. Alright?"

She didn't look happy but she nodded. After that there wasn't much to say so we went back to class. There was only two or three more minutes until first period ended so I went to Harry's class. I stood there until the bell rang and Harry walked out."Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey." Harry said, kissing me. "How did it go? What's with the orb?" He asked confused.

I turned around and there it was. "The minister wants to find out how we interact with others so they are recording our lives. The council will review the tapes and then make a decision."

Harry nodded and looked closely at the orb. "Hi." He said waving at it. I just laughed and grabbed his hand. We had to get to class.

We went through our schedule the same way we normally did. At dinner things got a bit interesting. We were all sitting at the Gryffindor table when Umbridge walked up.

"Hem, hem," She said. "May I ask why you are all sitting here?"

We all just looked at each other and Rosalie spoke up. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean why are you at dinner when you don't eat? It seems very odd." She was saying her true thoughts in her mind. _Stupid bloodsuckers trying to be human, they are nothing more than filthy parasites that don't belong here._

Jasper could sense my growing anger so he answered her. "Meals are the only times during the week that we can all spend time together." We all nodded at that and she didn't look satisfied with our answers but she walked away.

We all just looked at each other and laughed. I don't know why it was funny but it was. Harry wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek. This wasn't the best situation but It will turn out ok.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

The orbs got real annoying real fast. They followed us around everywhere and we couldn't talk about anything with them around. We tried to run around using our speed but the orbs had some kind of spell on them so they followed us. The only time we had alone was at night and when we went hunting.

I was in the library helping Harry with the potions essay when we realized how invasive the cameras were.

"So the moonstones are used in antidotes?" Harry was getting frustrated and it was obvious to see.

I shook my head. "Mostly but they can also be used in the draught of the living dead." Seeing Harry's confused expression I explained. "It's a potion that burns objects up, if it's ingested it can kill a person."

Harry nodded and sat back rubbing his eyes. "I hate potions." I laughed and sat back with him.

Harry put his arm around me and sighed. "Thanks for trying to help me."

I smiled. "You're getting it so don't worry." Harry just raised his eyebrows and I laughed. "I'm serious. A potion is just like muggle chemistry. Follow the recipe and it will turn out right." We just sat there for a couple minutes when Harry kissed me.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked. My bracelet was on so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"For being amazing." I smiled and we started kissing again. We only stopped when we heard a camera lens adjust. I looked over to see the orb staring at us.

"Well that sucks." I said with a frown.

Harry looked at the camera and I could practically hear the click in his head. "Aw man. Does this mean we can't kiss for a week?" I laughed and nodded while Harry groaned.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I promise after the cameras are gone you'll get the best kisses of your life."

Harry nodded and whispered back. "I'll hold you to that." I giggled as he kissed my cheek.

"Alright, let's get on with the essay." I laughed at his groan. The essay didn't take long but the week seemed to last forever.

We were all on our best behavior and when we went hunting we made sure to be neat. The students stayed out of our way and that made it all the easier. The only thing we were worried about was the trial. The minister of magic hates people like us and it would be hard to win him over.

The hearing was tomorrow and we were all going to wear our best clothes. Rose was freaking out because she wanted to go shopping but it wasn't a hogsmeade weekend. I just sat there and laughed.

"If you think this is so damn funny then you find an outfit." She screeched at me. I just laughed some more and went to her closet. I came out a second later with a black skirt and a white top. The top had long flowing sleeves and the skirt poofed out slightly. Rosalie looked at them for a second and nodded. "That would work." I just laughed again.

"Now do me." Millicent said. We all cracked up laughing because she sounded just like a little kid.

Our laughter had to end though. Umbridge was still waiting for us to mess up. So far we had been good but a lot could happen in a day. We were all going to hang out today and Harry and I had plans to walk around the lake.

At the great hall Hermione and Millicent were already talking at the Gryffindor table when Rose and I smiled at each other. We had a plan to get them together and we wanted it to work. We started talking to make sure we had everything when Harry walked in. He wanted to surprise me and I started laughing. A person can't surprise a vampire, especially when she has mind reading powers.

He walked up behind me and before he could say anything I turned around and said "Boo." Harry jumped and the rest of us started laughing. At his pout I had to apologize. "I'm sorry. It was funny and you should know by now that you can't surprise me."

Harry nodded. "It didn't hurt to try."

Before I could respond Jasper jumped in. "I'm the only one who ever snuck up on her and it took me days to manipulate her emotions so that she wouldn't notice me." I looked at the table. Jasper was the only person I had to ever worry about being able to overwhelm me but I knew he wouldn't. Still with our pasts you learned to be aware of all enemies. "I scared her when she was hunting and she got blood everywhere."

I smirked while everyone laughed. "Yeah, but then you were screaming like a little girl while I chased you for ruining my new outfit." They all laughed while Jasper looked embarrasses. Then he smirked evilly.

"Well at least I didn't jump the mailman." Everyone stared at me and Emmett fell on the floor laughing so hard. The humans were confused so Jasper explained. "Emmett was horny and he kept thinking bad thoughts so I sent her lustful emotions. She was so jumpy by the end of the day. Anyway, the mailman comes to the door and flirts with her like usual she grabs him and kisses him." Everyone started laughing while I hid my face in my arms. "Hey Danielle, that's what you get for being celibate for so long."

Everyone stared at me and I looked down. "So, how long has it been since you last had sex?" Millicent asked. That just made the laughter start up again.

At the end of the day we wanted to have a party. Dumbledore said it was ok so we used the room of requirement. No one knew if we were going to stay or leave so we were going to enjoy our time together.

We got butterbeer and food for the humans and then we all sat in a circle. We were going to play truth or dare. "So," Hermione said. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said with a cocky smirk.

"I dare you to go streak through the corridors." Jasper's eyes widened but he ran away. The camera's followed us but we told them beforehand that we wanted to have fun like normal teenagers so this wasn't really our fault.

"Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare." Obviously.

"I dare you to dye your hair pink." He grumbled but he did it.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth."

"What would you do if we were forced to leave?" My head jerked up. This was the question I wanted to ask for a while.

He sighed. "I'd be heartbroken. I would try to write to you guys everyday and I would look for you whenever I had vacation, more than that I would ask for you to wait for me." He looked at me and I could see the truth in his eyes. He wanted to be with me no matter what. "Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Truth." She hated dares after I made her dye her hair purple and dress like a clown for school.

"How did you meet Emmett?" Harry was curious and the others were too. They all knew something of our stories but they knew nothing about Rosalie or Emmett.

"I was hunting and I saw him being mauled by a bear. I carried him home and asked Carlisle to change him. He reminded me of someone I knew as a human so I had to save him. It turned out to be the best decision I ever made." You could tell she was happy with how things turned out by her smile.

"Dani, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Truths were so annoying.

"I dare you to dress like Umbridge for the rest of the night." My eyes widened and everyone laughed. Pink was hell. I sighed and got changed.

"I hate you." I said while the others laughed. "Millicent?"

"Dare."

This was the perfect opportunity. "I dare you to kiss Hermione." Everyone started to stare at them while they blushed. You could tell they were both nervous but it was worth the wait. The smiles they had were absolutely amazing.

"Ok." Hermione said. "You guys have then trial tomorrow so we should all go to our dorms."

With protests we all got up and left. We needed to prepare for tomorrow.

**I am so sorry. I haven't updated this in so long. I'm stuck. I know what I want to happen but I can't do it without adding more and I don't know what more to add. I suck at finishing stories so I'm sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the wait but I have writers block. I know how I want this story to end but I'm not sure how to get to there. If anyone has any ideas please let me know. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

We were all dressed up and waiting for the floo pass. We could have run there but we needed to prove that we could blend in to society. Professor Dumbledore was going with us for moral support and he would testify on our behalf if he had the chance. Students weren't allowed to come but we knew they would be listening to it on the radio and rooting for us.

There was a pop and the pass arrived. It was a plain piece of parchment with the official ministry seal and a bunch of fancy words. We looked at each other and nodded. Whatever happened we would stick together and take it as a family.

There were reporters waiting for us in the lobby of the ministry. They all wanted to catch a glimpse of the vampires that challenged the social order of things. We met them stare for stare and walked with our heads held high. They shouted at us, questions and insults mostly, but we ignored them. We had all gone through worse in our human lives.

There were plenty of men and women waiting for us in the stands of the court room. They were dressed in either black or red robes. You could tell who was on our side based on their faces and it wasn't many. The minister started the hearing.

"Welcome to the hearing of the Cullen family on the issue of their right to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Cornelius Fudge of the wizengot presiding." He looked at all of us and said. "Step forward and say your full name and then take a seat." He motioned to some seats that had places where we could be chained down.

Carlisle stepped forward first. "Carlisle Brian Cullen."

Then Esme. "Esme Angela Platt Cullen."

Then Rosalie. "Rosalie Michelle Hale."

Then Emmett. "Emmett Andrew McCarty Cullen."

Then Jasper. "Jasper Michael Whitlock Hale."

Finally it was my turn. "Danielle Lillian Mundego Cullen." I smirked as they all recoiled at the name. Even though I was the only one left my name still had a lot of power.

The Minister quickly took control of the hearing. "The issue we are here to discuss is whether or not we want to allow Vampires, a type of creature with near human capabilities, to join the school where our future attends."

"We resent the near human comment, Cornelius." said a voice. We all turned quickly and saw Aro of the Volturi

"Aro," Carlisle said in shock. "We were not expecting you." That was a lie, Jasper and I knew they would not stay quiet in this.

"Well no worries old friend, we are here to help you." Caius and Marcus walked in then along with Jane, Alec, Dimitri, and Felix. "Danielle," Aro said. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

I was the oldest vampire they knew, almost as old as them and with my power and past I had the advantage. "Aro, Marcus, Caius, it's been far too long since we've seen each other." We smiled at each other but I knew Aro just wanted me on his side.

"Excuse me but who are you? This is a closed hearing." The minister asked. You could tell he was angry without Jasper's power.

"We are the Volturi." Aro said with a smile. The minister and the judges knew who they were by how they recoiled. "Now shall we continue?"

The tapes were played and after each one the judges would ask us questions and they would debate with each other and the Volturi. Aro would touch each of our hands after our tape was played so he knew everything.

When my kiss with Harry was shown everyone stared at me in shock. The vampires were shocked that I would be that close to a human willingly and the humans were shocked I had that much control. After all the tapes were shown it was quiet for a moment or two then they started asking us about our abilities and strengths. Our past was brought up but we shared our memories in a pensieve. It was easier then talking about it.

After all that it was silent. The judges were talking quietly amongst themselves and Aro was staring at Jasper and me. We broke the rules by letting them find out and I wasn't sure what they would do. Harry and I had talked about it but I wasn't sure about Jasper and Luna.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in the room of requirement on a couch. We were just enjoying each other's presence when Harry spoke up. "What will you do when I get older?"_

"_What?" I said. I pulled away and looked at his face. I knew this would happen but I didn't know it would happen this soon._

"_What will you do when I'm an old man, around Dumbledore's age, and you still look the same? What will happen when I die?" He had his brow furrowed and I could tell this really bothered him._

_I sighed. "There are only two options I can think of and I don't really like either one. I could spend your life with you until you die and then I could follow you in death or I could turn you. When you get turned you feel like you're on fire for three days straight. I want you to know that before you decide anything."_

_I could practically hear Harry thinking. "I don't want to keep aging while you stay the same so I guess there is only one option." I nodded and then I smiled. We could spend forever together._

_End Flashback_

The judges had apparently made up their minds and I was tempted to take off my bracelet to see what their decision was. Fudge stood up and all of us straightened our backs. This was the decision that would change our lives.

**I know what to do either way but I want everyone's opinions. Let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Knight902010 for pointing out my mistake. I accidently put Edward in the last chapter but I fixed it when Knight902010 let me know about it. I know a couple people reviewed back saying what you wanted but I'm not sure how to do that. Sorry if you don't like my choice. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

We stood there for a moment until Fudge stood up. He had a gleam in his eye that frightened me. I just wanted to get back to Harry but now I was scared.

"We, the Wizengot, have reviewed all that has happened in the past week and we have questioned the Cullen's." He stopped for a moment and looked at his papers. "Based on this evidence we have decided that the Cullen's will not be allowed to remain at Hogwarts." We all gasped and stared at him in horror. I could practically feel Jasper's and my heart break. "You will be allowed to keep your wands and go back to Hogwarts for the night to pack and say your farewells. That is all." Then he and the other judges got up and walked out.

I stood there with my family for a moment before I felt Jasper's pain. I walked over and hugged him. Our family soon joined us and we hung onto each other in a sea of heartbreak.

I didn't want to deal with the reporters so I grabbed Jasper's hand and turned to Carlisle. "We're going to run to the fireplaces to get back sooner." He flinched at my voice. It was plain and dry; the melody that was in all of our voices was absent.

We ran as fast as we could and the reporters gasped as the green fire popped up around us. We were back in Dumbledore's office before they could say anything to us. Jasper's pain was still surrounding us so I put my hand on his shoulder. "We have to be strong for Luna and Harry. We have to keep it together." I started to dry sob a little. "We will see them again. We have today to spend with them and say goodbye. We can write to them and use the fireplaces to talk. This will work." I said desperately. I was trying to convince us both.

The family walked in then and saw us kneeling on the floor. Esme came straight for us and hugged us. Then she picked up our faces and kissed our foreheads. "Go and see them. We will pack all of our stuff."

I nodded and hugged her. Then I ran.

I ran until I came to the fat lady's portrait. "Please open up." I said. "I need to get in there. Now."

She looked me up and down and smiled sadly. "I'm not supposed to but you look like you need to get in." Then she opened up her portrait and let me in. I ran straight for Harry and hugged him. I just needed to be close to him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry."

I laughed sadly. "It's not your fault." I looked him straight in the eye and smiled. "Come on. I want to spend our time together while we can."

We walked hand in hand silently to the room of requirement. Then I asked for a room where we could relax and spend our last few hours together.

There was a cozy fireplace and a nice red couch. We sat down and sank into the cushions next to each other. "Promise me you'll write." Harry said quietly.

I kneeled next to him so I could face him. I kissed him gently. "I promise you that I will write. I promise I will be at every Hogsmeade trip I can. I promise we can talk using the fireplaces. Everything is going to work out." I said with a small smile.

Harry smiled back and he hugged me close. "I don't want you to leave but I can see you during the holidays, right?"

I nodded. "Yes you can. I was talking to Dumbledore and he said that if the council said we couldn't stay then I could help him with some order business."

"Like what?" Harry asked. He wanted to be part of the order more than anything.

"Vampires are powerful creatures Harry. If the Volturi decide to join Voldemort then we could be in serious trouble. Imagine a little girl walking through our side making everyone falling down and screaming in pain, she's like the cruciatus curse." I shook my head. "If I can convince some of our friends to join our side or stay neutral it could be better. Besides," I said with a smile. "I can relate more to creatures then Dumbledore can."

We sat there in silence for a couple more minutes. I had to leave soon but I didn't want to. I didn't care about staying at Hogwarts; I just wanted to stay with Harry.

My phone beeped. Rose was calling me. "Hey." I said. I sounded so broken.

"We're all gathering in Carlisle's office. Harry and you are the only one's not here." She said. I sighed. Gathering meant our time was almost up.

"Ok. We'll be there in a minute." I closed the phone without waiting for an answer. I took Harry's hand and we started walking towards Carlisle's office.

Everyone was waiting around the desk sitting with their significant other. We sat down and just talked and laughed. It was nice to sit and be normal for awhile. The only reminder we had was our bags stacked in the corner.

Dumbledore came for us soon enough. None of us said a word when we shrunk our bags and stuck them in our pockets. No one said anything as we walked outside. Before I started to run I pulled Harry down to my level and kissed him with all my strength. "Here's my address." I said, giving him a piece of paper.

Then I started to run. I didn't want them to see me cry.

**Sorry if you didn't like what I decided to do but this is what I decided. Most of the next couple chapters will be letters between Harry and Danielle and their visits. Swim season is officially over so I'll have a lot more time to write. Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter. I really hope you guys don't hate me for my decision. I just felt this story would be better this way.**

**Chapter 18**

_Dear Danielle,_

_I know you just left yesterday but I already miss you. The entire group is still sticking together but it's hard without you guys. Snape loves it but the rest of the teachers seem sad that Carlisle isn't here. Remus took over defense class but it's not the same. It shouldn't but, the castle seems empty without you guys. Will I see you at Hogsmeade next weekend?_

_Love Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sitting here at my desk feeling horrible. I know you didn't mean to but I feel bad leaving you like that. I'll be at hogsmeade so don't worry. I know Snape hated us but I hope he's not giving you a hard time. Remus is probably a great teacher but Carlisle was so happy. He's never taught before and he loved it so much that he's thinking of getting a degree in the muggle world. I might not write back to your next letter. I'm going to Italy to talk to the Volturi but I promise I'll be at hogsmeade. See you then._

_Love Danielle_

_Dear Danielle,_

_I know you have your missions but I hope it's ok that I keep writing you. I hope your mission goes well. I'm glad Carlisle is thinking about being a teacher. He was a really good one. Not much is going on here. I got detention with Snape for fighting with Malfoy. He really gets on my nerves. Talk to you later._

_Love Harry_

_Dear Danielle,_

_I know 2 letters in one week seems kind of desperate but I can't get you out of my head. I miss you every day. I dreamt of you last night. We were together in the sun and I could practically feel you next to me. Hogsmeade is in 2 days and I can't wait to see you again._

_Love Harry_

After I read that letter I started packing for hogsmeade. Delegations with the Volturi had gone well. They agreed to support Harry against Voldemort. Dumbledore wanted me to go to the amazons next so right after hogsmeade I had a flight to catch.

I was standing next to the gate that led into the village when I saw him. Harry was walking with Hermione and Millicent. The girls were holding hands so I guess they finally got together. I couldn't help but get excited at seeing Harry. I ran at him and picked him up. "Harry." I said while burying my face in his hair. His scent was absolutely amazing.

"Danielle." He said, holding me back. "I've missed you so much." I smiled and we just stood there hugging each other.

"I've missed you to." I pulled away and looked at the girls. "I missed you guys to." They both smiled and we hugged.

"We'll leave you two alone." Millicent said with a smirk. I just smiled and waved them off.

Harry and I walked through honeydukes and zonko's and all the other shops there. We finally got to the shrieking shack so I pulled out my present for Harry. "Here." I said. "It's a cell phone. So we can talk instead of just letters."

Harry shook his head. "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can." I said. "I love you and if we're going to spend eternity together then what's mine is yours. Got it?" He smiled and nodded. "That's not the best part. It has pictures in it. All of our pictures and numbers are already in there so you can call whenever you want. The guys have your numbers too." I then pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of Harry. Then I pulled another phone out of my bag. "Can you give this to Luna? And send me pictures of everyone?"

Harry nodded and we spent the rest of the trip figuring out how to use his phone. It was kind of funny actually.

The trip had to end though. Soon enough I was walking Harry back to the school and we were kissing goodbye. I got a last hug from everyone and a note to give to Jasper from Luna, she hadn't got the phone yet. 

The next month passed like this and it was soon time for Christmas break. Harry had talked his relatives into letting him stay with me for the break. I had it all planned out. Since we had a house in every country I was planning on letting Harry decide where we stayed.

I was waiting on the platform with Jasper and the other families. We were getting a lot of stares. Some of the people thought it was sweet that we were here and others thought it was disgusting. One thought stuck out, _I wonder why those two kids aren't in school. They have amazing teeth._ I looked over and saw a couple that looked a lot like Hermione.

"Jasper" I said. "I think they're Hermione's parents."

I started to walk over to them when Jazz grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be nice and introduce myself to our friend's parents." He nodded and together we started to walk over. "Hello." I said when we got over there. "I'm Danielle Cullen and this is my brother Jasper Hale. We're friends of your daughter."

They nodded and introduced themselves. We stood there talking until the train pulled up. Kids started pouring out and the guys started looking. Mrs. Granger and I couldn't see over the crowd. Jasper laughed at me and picked me up so I could see.

Then I saw Harry. I jumped out of Jasper's grip and ran over to him. He laughed and we stood there hugging for a moment. All of our friends swarmed us and we had a happy reunion.

We talked with the parents and the people we hadn't seen for a while. Eventually I turned to Harry and said. "Are you ready to go?" He smiled and nodded. He was really excited to see where I lived. I grabbed his arm and we were off in a whirlwind of colors.

**This chapter was kind of sucky so sorry. I'm going to have some major time skips so I can finish this up. I love writing but this story is not coming out the way I want it too. If anyone would like to adopt it or something just pm me and tell me how to do it. Please let me know how I can make this story better so I can finish it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey I know I haven't updated in a while. I completely forgot about this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

We apparated right outside of the houses gate. We were going to spend the first couple days in my original house in England. "Welcome to the Mundego Manor." I said with pride. Harry was gaping at it and he looked so cute. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I said.

Harry shut his mouth and turned to me. "This place is amazing. You actually live here?"

I laughed a bit at that. "I was born here Harry. This is the house that I grew up in. Everything significant in my life has happened here." I smiled sadly. "This house has hosted every living member of my family up until when I was turned. Salazar Slytherin himself was born, lived, and died here."

Harry was wide eyed by the time I finished. "Wow. I didn't know this place meant that much to you."

I nodded. "This is one of the physical ties I have to my past. My happiest moments have happened here."

Harry stared at me. "Do memories disappear that quickly."

I sighed. "I'm three thousand years old Harry. I can barely remember most of my human life and I don't want to remember most of my vampire life." Harry nodded and I grabbed his hand. I grinned as I pulled him. "This place is so much fun. There's a pool, a video game room, an indoor gym and track, and so much more." I said in my best tour guide voice. Harry just laughed at me. "There are 16 bedrooms and all of them have adjoining bathrooms. There all clean but I'm not sure which one you wanted so we have to decide."

Harry was wide eyed again until he started laughing. "That is really cool. This place has everything." I laughed along with him. It was nice to act like normal teens for once.

We walked in and our footsteps echoed off the walls. The main hall was so creepy with it being this empty. Harry's look of amazement made me giggle. "If you think this is big wait until you see the ballroom." It was three times bigger than this.

I gave Harry the grand tour. We spent the entire time laughing and just enjoying each other's presence.

Afterwards, while Harry was unpacking, I decided to wow him with my cooking skills. I got bored one time so I tried cooking school. It was fun and whenever I could I cooked. Esme and I normally opened up a small clinic every Thanksgiving and Christmas and sometimes even on Easter. It was just a nice thing to do.

I checked the chicken in the oven and Harry wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Hey babe," I said. "Your lunch should be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Smells good," He said kissing my neck. "While I was upstairs I remembered that you promised me the best kisses of my life when those orbs were gone."

I giggled and turned around. "I guess you're right." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled his head down and kissed him. We stood there for a couple minutes just kissing. Harry pulled back to breathe and I started kissing his neck. I smiled against his neck when he let out a deep groan.

I knew vampires were near perfect beings but I felt powerful being able to bring this reaction out of Harry. I was shocked when he grabbed my hips and put me on top of the counter. It was his turn to smile when he kissed behind my ear. That was one of my sweet spots.

Harry was getting bolder. He pulled my hips forward so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I could feel him pressing into me and I dragged his face up to meet mine. My skin was normally ice cold but now it felt like it was on fire.

I pulled away abruptly when I felt the venom pooling in my mouth. Harry didn't seem to notice but in a blink I jumped above him and was across the room. I didn't think I just ran. Right out the door.

**Harry's POV**

I stood there for a moment. We were just making out, more passionately then we ever had, and then she was across the room. She looked like a caged animal, starved and crazed.

The smell of burning food brought me out of my stupor. I pulled the chicken out and ate quickly. I don't know what happened but I would make it right I vowed. I headed up to my room, when Danielle got back we would talk.

**Danielle's POV**

I didn't know where I was going but I just ran. I found myself in the forest and I hunted down a bear. I just had to kill something right now.

Soon enough I was standing over a huge bear's corpse, dry sobbing. The last time I was that close to a man was when I killed Isvoric. It was like a light bulb going on over my head. I had prepared myself for months to get ready to kill Isvoric when he was at his most vulnerable, during sex. Since I prepared for that when I was so young it was my natural instinct, to kill someone while I had sex with them.

After figuring that out I ran home slowly. I had to explain to Harry. When someone runs away while you're making out it normally hurts someone's ego, I thought with a smile.

Once I got home I walked upstairs to Harry's room. I knocked a couple of times but all I heard was silence. I opened the door and smiled. Harry was sleeping. He was sitting in a chair with his head slumped forward and a book on his lap.

I closed the book and put Harry in bed. Before I could leave he grabbed my hand. "Danielle, I'm sorry." He slurred.

I smiled and shushed him. "We'll talk in the morning. Now go to sleep." I said while tucking him in.

"No, stay." He whined while clutching my hand. I smiled and climbed under the covers. I smiled as his arms encircled me. I closed my eyes, we would talk in the morning.

**I've been trying to write this story for a while but I just couldn't write this chapter. This week is spring break so I plan on sitting down one day and just working on this. Sorry about the wait.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Danielle's POV**

I had kept my eyes closed all night in my drifting phase. It's a point of consciousness that only vampires have where our minds became unconscious and our bodies stayed awake. It's hard to explain.

I came back to myself long before Harry did. My eyes snapped open and all I saw was the color of his shirt. I laid there for an hour before I got up. I walked out on him so I wanted to make it up to him.

I went downstairs and started humming. I'm not sure what tune it was but it just made me happy. I pulled the box of pancake mix from the cupboard. I cracked the eggs and stirred in the milk. Then I dug through the fridge for the chocolate chips.

I continued humming while I cooked. If I was lucky I could finish this and get them upstairs before Harry woke up. I grabbed a tray from the cabinet and put the syrup on it. I made sure to get a nice tall glass of chocolate milk to go with the pancakes.

I made sure to grab the silver ware and plenty of napkins. Breakfast in bed was always messy. I walked upstairs and put the pancakes on the bedside table. The stand was underneath it and I would grab it when Harry was awake.

I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. I wanted him to wake up knowing it wasn't his fault. I lifted his arm up and snuggled up into his side. His heart rhythm told me he would wake up at any moment.

I laid there next to him and smiled as his eyes flickered open. He unwound his arm from me and stretched. I don't think he even noticed I was there. I sat up quietly and when he turned around and saw me, he flinched.

I stopped smiling then. It was awkward for a moment but then I stood up. "I made you breakfast." I said quietly. I walked over to the table and set the stand up in his lap. "I hope chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk is okay." I said.

"That's a lot of chocolate. Are you trying to bribe me or something?" he said with a small smile. I smiled back and I sat there while he ate. Afterwards I flicked my hand and the dishes flew off. "You can do wandless magic?" He asked wide eyed.

I smiled. "It's a vampire trick. I'll teach it to you one day." I said. Then I stopped smiling. "I have to explain about yesterday." I sighed and thought for a moment. "The last time I got that close to a person was with Isvoric. I prepared for months to kill him when he was most vulnerable. The only thing I can understand is that because I learnt it so young it became instinct to kill someone when we are having sex, when the man's most vulnerable." I stayed quiet after that.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked. "If we can't get that close I can wait and everything but are you ok with us still being together?"

I looked up and smiled. He was still worrying about me. "I'm perfectly fine with being with you but we can't get as close as we did yesterday." I gave him a seductive smile. "At least, we can't without me knowing when we stop or if you give me some time to prepare."

He raised his eyebrow. "So if I told you I was going to pull you on top of me and kiss you until I get excited you would be ok with that?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I think so. But, if I pull away you have to stop, understood?" He nodded. "Until you've been changed you have to tell me where we're going to stop every time."

He smiled. "I think I can deal with that." Then we got to fulfill his promise. I liked being on top for some reason, it made me feel in control.

Soon enough Harry pulled away. "Ok, I'm done." I smiled and kept kissing him.

"I'm on top, I'm in control." I whispered in his ear. He groaned, low and rough. I could feel his hands wandering around my back and they eventually settled on my butt. I moaned and pulled away. "We need to stop or else I won't be able to." I said. "If we are going anywhere near where we're going I need to hunt in advance so I'm not tempted."

Harry nodded and sighed. "I have to go take a cold shower." He said under his breath. I giggled and rolled off the bed.

"The bathroom's through there and I think there's plenty of supplies but call me if you need anything." I said before walking out. I was planning a surprise for Harry. I had pictures of different places where I had houses spread across the table. I was fine going anywhere so it was Harry's choice. I knew Dumbledore planned a Christmas celebration at Grimuald place so we would be there from the 24th to the 26th.

I smiled as I looked at the pictures. Serbia, Forks, Africa, China, Japan, Australia, and Italy. I stopped at that one. The Volturi would know I was that close and want to meet Harry. I picked up the picture as Harry came down the steps. "What's that?" he asked.

"Pictures, I have houses in all these places so I figured you could choose." I sighed. "I'm not so sure about Italy though. Being that close to the Volturi would not be a good idea especially while you're still human."

"Who are the Volturi? I've heard you talk about them but I don't know who they are." Harry asked, confused.

"They are like your ministry. They uphold the laws of vampirism. The Volturi are the closest thing vampires have to royalty." I looked at him. "While you're human you are a liability to the vampire world. Since I told you so much that makes you even more dangerous." I bit my lip. "I'm sorry about that."

Harry tilted my chin up. "It's ok. I needed to know what I was choosing and besides it's only another year and a half until I'm done school and you can change me." We smiled at each other. Even though it would cause him pain I was happy we could be together for eternity.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

After looking at all the pictures and telling Harry about all the places we decided to stay at Mundego Manor. Harry's thinking was that he could train. Since I had been around so long I knew some tricks that even Dumbledore didn't. Right now we were in the library looking for books.

I was up on a ladder while Harry was looking through some desks. "How about Animagus training?" I shouted down to him.

"You have a book on that?" He asked in shock.

"There's a whole section up here." I said with a laugh. I learned how to do that centuries ago just because I was bored. "I can help you even more than these books if you want. I learned that centuries ago." I said.

"Seriously?" He asked. "I thought it took months."

"It can." I said while climbing down from the ladder with the books. "It takes some people years. It all depends."

"On what?" He asked. I smiled at Harry's confused face.

"Well before you can become an Animagus you have to find your spirit animal and that can take a while. Besides, some people don't even have a spirit animal." I said while opening one of the books. "This potion takes a long time to make as well. I could probably make the potion while you're at school and we could do the ritual during the summer."

Harry smiled and then frowned. "I have to stay at the Dursley's during the summer so the wards hold."

I laughed at that. "Harry, Mundego Manor is one of the most protected places on earth. Hogwarts itself is the only thing comparable to it."

"Really?" Harry asked wide eyed. I nodded. "Then I could stay here with you instead of going back." Harry looked so excited that I started laughing. "But wait, are you sure you're okay with this? I feel kind of bad practically moving into your house."

I smiled. "Harry we already decided to spend eternity together. That's even more binding then getting married. Whatever I have is yours, it already says so on our vaults."

Harry's frowned deepened. "You changed the names on our vaults?" He sounded mad.

"No I didn't. It's magic." I sighed, this was always hard to explain. "Vampires mate for life so Gringotts has some kind of magic that senses when we find our mates. It's not permanent until we mate and I turn you but it still marks our intent."

"This is really that big of a deal?" Harry asked quietly.

I nodded. "I know you're only 16 but in my world this is something that you don't think about. When you find your mate's scent you don't think you just take them. You bite each other right where your neck meets you shoulder to mark each other and that bond is never severed. Even if one of them dies the other can't live. Half of them is gone." I stayed silent after that. I had helped more than one vampire kill themselves after their mate died.

Harry lifted my chin so I had to look him in the eye. "So when you first smelt me you wanted to bite me?"

I smiled. "A little. You smelled better than most humans but I have had over three hundred years practicing my control."

We stood there smiling for a couple minutes but then I pulled away. "We are supposed to be looking." I said, teasing him. He laughed and I went back up the ladder._ Damn. Her butt looks really good. I should make her climb ladders more often._ I looked down and Harry blushed. "So you like my butt?" I said with a laugh.

His blush deepened. "Well at least I'm only looking at your butt." We both laughed at that.

We spent the next couple hours gathering books. Harry had stowed most of them in his trunk and we were watching TV. I was leaning back on Harry and he was holding me. After this morning we both felt very comfortable.

For some reason we ended up watching SpongeBob and we just cracked up. "Why is this so funny?" Harry gasped between his laughs.

"I don't know but it is." I said through my giggles. We continued to laugh until my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Danielle." I heard Esme say. "I wanted to ask you about Christmas. I know Harry is staying with you so you don't want to be at the shelter but I wanted to ask if you two wanted to come over on Christmas day for a little while."

I turned towards Harry. "Hang on." I put the phone down. "Do you want to meet up with the family for Christmas day?" Harry looked shocked.

"Yeah. I've never been to a family Christmas before." He said.

I smiled and picked the phone back up. "We'll be there and I'll be happy to help out at the shelter too. It seems a shame to break our tradition."

I could hear Esme smile. "Ok. Come over around the normal time and harry can floo over around noon if he wants."

"Alright. I'll see you then. Bye." We both hung up then.

"What shelter?" Harry asked.

"Esme and I cook huge meals every year at times like this and donate them to a random shelter. Since we can't eat it just makes sense to give our food to others." I said, shrugging.

Harry looked at me for a moment before smiling. "I never thought vampires would be into charity work." We both laughed at that. "Seriously though, I didn't think you did charity work considering how old you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me old?" I asked jokingly. Harry stuttered but I waved my hand. "When you live as long as I have you see the suffering that goes on in this world. We don't need much to live and the fact that we have more than the people who need it gets to you after a while." I sighed. "We represent so much evil and it feels nice to do good."

Harry pulled me closer. "I know you. You are not evil and I doubt you ever could be." He kissed my hair. I sat there in his arms and for once, I actually believed it.

**Sorry for the wait but I just haven't wanted to write. I swear I'll try to update more often.**


End file.
